


Camp Hideaway

by arandomloser



Category: DreamSMP, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Camp, Camping, DreamTeam, F/M, Fluff, Jail, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Ship, Stars, dreamnotfound, minecraft men, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomloser/pseuds/arandomloser
Summary: "George..." Clay said, keeping his gaze on the sunset in front of him."Yes Clay?""I think I'm in love with you."In which George is sent to camp hideaway from committing a crime for the next 8 months of his life. Thinking it'll be the worst time of his life instead he meets a very special boy.. Clay.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 77
Kudos: 225





	1. Top Secret Files

George sat in his gaming chair looking at the screen and watching himself mine gold in minecraft. He was on the call with his friends Jack and Eret, they all had a mini smp that included his 2 other close friends Ponk and Alyssa. But, they were sadly too busy to join. George looked over at his other monitor as saw the time was 12:34am. He sighed, not wanting time to pass so quick.

“You ok George?” Eret spoke breaking the awkward silence in the call.

“Yeah,” George huffed, “Just really not looking forward to leaving tomorrow, my whole summer just down the drain.” George looked in the fierceness he had placed seeing how much more time his iron had left to cook. “You mean 8 months?” Jack laughed, all George could do was roll his eyes. He thought the joke was unfunny.

“I didn’t even mean to do it! Maybe they should try making it harder to hack into private FBI files.” 

The truth was George was getting sent to a camp called Camp Hideaway for the next 8 months of his life for accidentally hacking into top secret FBI files. He was trying to code a mod for minecraft when he got bored and decided to test his coding and hacking skills, so he tried hacking into the schools files, and maybe or maybe not try and change his friend Ponks english grade to passing since he asked also offering $25. He easily got in but when he started reading files the title stood out to him:

“FBI Agent 200945, case; mass murder.”

George almost spat out his chocolate milk as he read that, he quickly scrolled through the file and scanned the rest reading about it all and even clicking into different files. He was amazed with himself, did he really hack into top secret FBI files on accident? 

He felt his hands sweat as he used his mouse to scroll through the files. He kept reading them for another hour, now in the future realizing that was the dumbest thing he has ever done, until his mom screamed his name at the top of the stairs, telling him to get downstairs immediately.

He closed out of the files while yelling back one second. Once he arrived downstairs he was met with 5 police officers and felt the color out of his face wash out.

George regretted it, maybe he should stop changing people's grades for the rest of his life. “How do you even accidently do that? Aren’t those things supposed to be impossible to access?” Eret spoke, “Yeah that’s what I thought as well, but here we are a 16 year old hacked into on accident while trying to change his stupid friends grade so he could pass the class.” Of course George didn’t blame Ponk, he loved him like a brother. But boy he wanted to punch him in the face.

“Well I will make sure to visit you at that off-brand summer camp.” Jack said, trying to lighten up the mood, “Thanks Jack.” George said, hoping that he would keep his word.

George stared at his screen leaning back in his chair, realizing he wont have another moment like this in awhile, and won't be able to join the smp for a pretty long time, not to mention missing almost his whole junior year. 

While George looked at his screen he soon heard the noises of a creeper and practically jumped racing to his mouse and keyboard to fight the creeper and not die. But he sadly only got one hit in while the creeper exploded and killed him.

“You gotta be kidding me!” George said slamming his fists on his desk and throwing his face into his hands. 

\----

George sluggishly packed his things which included a lot of clothes, some snacks, notebooks, books, and many other things he thought he would need for the next 8 months of his life. He yawned and started to regret staying up till 4am knowing he had to be up at 7am, but he knew he would miss playing minecraft so he didn’t mind all that much. 

“George! Time to go!” his mother yelled.

George picked up his two duffle bags and threw his backpack over his shoulder and made his way down the stairs. He saw his little sister standing by the door when he arrived downstairs. She looked sad he was leaving, they only had a 2 year difference and were very close. “Don’t look sad Jessy, i’ll be back before you know it.” George said, trying to cheer her up.

“We were finally going to be in the same school again though.” She said as her voice cracked. George felt tears in his eyes, now he really wanted to punch Ponk in the face. He walked down the rest of the stairs and dropped his duffle bags hugging Jessy tight as she cried into his arms. 

“I promise once I get back we will go and get shakes like we always do.” He felt her nod on his chest and he let go messing up her hair and smiling. George's mom stood by the front door of the house, George couldn’t read her expression so he picked up his bags and slipped on his vans. Giving his sister one last hug and I love you before his mom opened the front door and walked out along with George.

\----

George and his mom sat quietly in the car only having 20 minutes left in the trip to Camp Hideaway, George didn’t know if his mom was upset or sad. Her expression was blank. George sighed and turned to her about to open his mouth to apologize until his mom cut him off.

“Don’t apologize George, I don’t wanna hear it anymore.” she said, keeping her eyes on the road covered in trees. “You're a smart boy, just used your brains the wrong way.” She said, George never told his mom the reason why he hacked into the FBI files was on accident and to basically save Ponks ass.

“Mom, i didn't hack into them on purpose.” He said, his mom looked at him then back at the road. “What?” She said confused. “I was trying to hack into school files to change Ponk’s english grade so he could pass his english class and not have to retake it.” He said messing with his hands, waiting for the lecture about not doing stupid things for friends because friends aren’t ‘forever.’

His mom began laughing, He looked up at her confused. “W-why are you laughing?” He said in a studery tone. “You tried changing Ponks grade?” She managed to wheeze out in between laughs. “Oh that boy is something else.” She laughed. George laughed as well, “Yeah, he is something else.” 

“George, i’m not mad at you. Just upset you won’t be home to see family.” She said, “Me too mom, me too.”

Before his mom could respond the GPS system spoke before her, 

“Turn left and you have arrived at your destination!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah first chapter smiles, i hope you guys liked it!  
> -Bee


	2. Roommates

George huffed as he threw his bag onto his new bed. His eyes were shore from crying because his mom was crying before she left. He didn't want to be here but if it meant not spending time in jail then he was just fine with it. He looked across the room while unzipping his bag to take out his blanket for his bed. He noticed that he already had a roommate. He was upset at the fact he wouldn thave the room all to himself but yet excited that it would possibly be easier to make a friend. That hopefully wasn't a mass murder but hey, it could go both ways.

George took his gaze off from the bed to the wall above the person's bed to see many photos hung up over it, he saw what looked to be old family p[hotos and ones he would have to guess are more recent. Along with a couple science fair 1st place awards. George sighed with relief knowing the person like science, I mean what science nerd kills someone? 

George ripped his gaze from the other person's side of the room realizing it was rude to look at his area speaking it was private, well as private as it could be speaking it was out in the open for him to see. 

\---

George laid on his bed he had finally put together staring at the white ceiling out of pure boredom. How the hell was he going to survive 8 more months of this? He rolled off his back to his side and looked at his wall that he had put pictures on. His gaze locked on one of him and eret, ponk, alyssa, and jack. They were at homecoming sophomore year. They all had the biggest smiles on their face while in the photo. Eret had won homecoming king and had a crown on his wavy head of hair as george was on his back and his 3 other friends were just messing around. 

He remembers that night like it was yesterday, Jack had gotten black out drunk, everyone else was drunk but far from as drunk as jack. He chuckled remembering how much of an idiot jack is. He wondered what his friends were doing right now, if they were missing him or if they didn't care at all. He hoped they cared, because he missed them more than he thought he would.

While George was deep in thought he heard the door to his room be unlocked. When the door opened he sat up and looked over at the door. He saw the tallest boy he had ever seen in a light green hoodie and light washed jeans, the boy had to crotch a bit to get into the doorway which was like six feet tall. George's eyes were wide open staring at the boy who hadn't noticed him yet. Once the boy had closed the door he finally looked up and saw George on the bed. 

"Oh!" the tall boy exclaimed, "You must be my roommate, I'm Sam Myth it's very nice to meet you." he smiled, swinging his keys around his finger. "O-oh it's uh very nice to meet you too," George tried getting out as he rubbed his hand on his neck. "I'm George Founders." 

"Are you british?" Sam asked, a goofy smile plastered around his lips. George knew the girls here must go bat shit crazy over him, he was tall, had nice curly hair with obviously dyed lime green tips, light freckles, and a good face. 

"Uh yeah I am, I'm from britain but my family moved here when i was 10 so we could be closer to family." George hated his accent, everyone either made fun of him for it or asked him to do some stupid amercan accent. 

"Oh that's pretty cool, I'm not from any cool place like you only here." Sam said flopping onto his bed, suffocating the stuffed dog he laid on. 

"Yeah." George said looking down and fiddling with his fingers. Sam definitely wasn't a murder, he was far to nice to. He seems like a gentle giant. George looked out of the corner of his eye to see Sam gazing at the ceiling, he looked so peaceful. George didn't know how he possibly could look peaceful here, it was so stress inducing. Not being able to talk to your family until phone hours, having to write them notes and not hear their voices.

"How long have you been here?" George asked quietly, looking at Sam.

Sam chuckled, "About a year and a half now." 

George widened his eyes, "How are you so calm and relaxed? I would have gone crazy by then!" Sam laughed at George.

"You know it's not that bad George," Sam smiled, "I've made a lot of life long friends and memories." 

"I guess setting my neighbors house on fire wasn't such a bad thing." Sam said casually. 

"I'm sorry what?" George said in disbelief. Maybe he was with a person who committed attempted murder.

"Oh no no no, not like that. I didn't purposely do it. I was trying to make a chemical reaction in my backyard far from my house but apparently close enough to my neighbors."

"How did it happen?" George asked now curious about the story.

"Well I was trying to get a chemical reaction that would cause a fire to start but one that wouldn't hurt you or set anything else on fire," Sam said as he sat up from laying down. "But when I had thought I had gotten it I poured the chemicals onto a log. It literally engulfed in flames and spread like wildfire. When I tried putting it out it only spread more and more causing it to go to my neighbors house and yeah." Sam said with a slight smile. "If you ever need an easy and quick way to get charged with destruction of property and arson that's your way." sam laughed.

George laughed as well, he was happy he had Sam as his roommate. He seemed like a down to earth person. "Well what about you newbie, how did you get here?" "Well I accidentally hacked into FBI files."

Sam had a look of shock on his face, "Geez so your smart smart huh?" All George did in response was laugh, he was pretty smart but would never admit that to anyone. 

"Hey smarty pants how about I show you around the camp, and by the time we are done it should be lunch and i'll introduce you to my friends." Sam said getting up and stretching. George nodded, "That would be really nice."


	3. Dining Hall

“And that’s the shower house.” Sam pointed to the building showing George. Sam had shown George the whole camp which had taken over an hour only because Sam would stop and talk to girls and some random boys that would flirt with him dramatically. “That also raps up the tour.” 

“It seems nice.” George lied, he didn’t like anything here. Not even the huge library and he was known as a bookworm. All he wanted to do was go home and read a book in his backyard. Not in this camp. “The lunch bell should ring in a couple minutes,” Sam said looking at his watch, “And I can introduce you to my friends who have lunch A like us.” George nodded, he was just going to go and eat lunch in the room, after the tour all he wanted to do was sit in the room him and Sam shared.

\---

George was in the lunch line behind Sam looking down at his red tray, Sam was talking to a girl, she seemed very interested in Sam. All George could do was stand awkwardly behind them, thinking to himself about what he would do after lunch. “Hey George you know you gotta move up in line at some point right?” Sam said, grabbing Georges arm and moving him up, snapping George out of his deep thoughts. “Oh right yeah, uh sorry.” George grabbed a water out of the fridge they had and set it on his tray, Sam grabbed a kool-aid before moving up to the food. 

George looked at the food expecting the worst, but he was met with normal looking food. He was shocked he thought it would look like a mix of pig food and the weird avocado toasts his sister made in the morning before school, he never understood why she did that. They looked awful. He grabbed a package salad and ranch to go with it. Along with a blueberry muffin. 

He looked over at Sam’s tray to see 2 things of mac and cheese, a dinner roll, a salad, and a banana muffin. “Are you really going to eat all of that?” George asked, baffled at the fact someone could even eat that much food. “That a fat joke?” Sam asked, George shook his head quickly. “Wha- what? No no of course not i was just-” Sam laughed, “Im kidding geez relax a bit George.” Sam smiled reassuringly. George smiled lightly back as he and Sam began walking into the crowd of people. 

“Hm looks like my friends haven't made it to our table yet.” Sam said looking in a direction George couldn’t see over the crowd of people. Sam was like a tower over all the kids in the Dining hall. It was almost ridiculous how tall he was for only being 17. After pushing and being shoved through the crowd trying to keep up with Sam, George and Sam made it to the table. 

Sam sat down first and George sat next to him, scared to sit across because he didn’t want to sit next to someone he didn't know. Not to mention all the people here were criminals basically. 

“My friends might be a bit loud to say the least. So heads up.” Great. George thought, just what he wanted loud people to deal with. It was his first day here and all he wanted to do was try and ease into living here, but instead he had to deal with loud routy teens. 

George opened the container that had his salad in it as a loud bang came from the opposite side of the table. “My boy Sam!” A tan boy who wore a beanie and a blue adidas hoodie yelled, making George jump. “Big Q!” Sam yelled back, as he reached his long arm across the table giving quackity a high five. Whoever ‘Big Q’ was sat down at the table with a smile on his face. That was until he realized George was next to Sam, “Ey Sam not trying to be that guy but who is he?” Sam made an o shape with his mouth, “Alex this is George Founders, George this is Alex Quackity. He’s new here, he just got here today, I thought it would be nice to have him eat with us so he doesn’t walk around like a lost puppy.” Sam chuckled, “Nice to meet you gogy.” Alex said sticking his hand out for George to shake. George scrunched his nose, “Gogy?” “Yeah, it’s a nickname. Have you never gotten one?” Alex said laughing. 

George hadn’t ever gotten a nickname before, his name was pretty basic so he never cared to get one. “No, I guess not.” George said, finally shaking Alex’s hand in return. Alex began talking to Sam about god knows what and George began spacing out again. He didn’t have much interest in talking to Alex. It sounded rude but he knew he was just a loud teen and nothing new other than the fact he is a criminal. He picked at his salad as he thought about his friends back at home and his family, he wondered what they were doing and if Jack and Eret were making fun of Ponk for getting George sent here. 

George soon heard more loud voices, he looked up from his salad to see 5 more teen boys and 1 pretty girl who was the only one not yelling. George made eye contact with one boy who had blonde hair and braces, along with a red and white t-shirt. “Who the hell is that?” He said loudly. The table fell silent as everyone looked at him. George felt his face fall red as he looked around the table.

“That’s gogy! He’s new!” Alex exclaimed with a mouth full of mac and cheese. “Gogy? Is that actually your fucking name?” A boy in a white hoodie laughed. “No it’s not.” George said softly looking anywhere but everyone’s faces. “His name is George, he’s new he just got here this morning. Don’t be a dick tommy.” Sam spoke up, knowing George wouldn’t. “Hey! I wasn't being a Dick I was just asking!” 

“Whatever. The loud asshole is Tommy, The boy in the green button up is tob, he goes by Tubbo though. The boy in the glasses and has the fluffy brown hair is Wilbur or Wil. The blonde in the white hoodie is Lucas, but he goes by punz and nothing else. The boy in the brown hoodie is Callahan, he’s mute so don’t expect a response to anything. Lastly the girl is Niki.” 

George gave a small smile to them as he tried to act like he wasn’t there. “So why are you here?” A soft voice spoke, he looked up to realize it was niki. “I accidentally hacked into FBI files while trying to change my friends english grade.” George stammered out nervously. “How the hell do you do that accidently?” Wilbur laughed. George shrugged. 

“Well if I ever need my grades changed I know who to call.” Alex said, “You’d be calling him every damn day!” Punz said in response, sending the whole table into a laughing fit.


	4. Camp Fire

George sat on the bed of his shared room reading The Outsiders as the sky slowly got darker. It was his favorite book, he’s read it over 8 times in his life. The character that always stood out to him was Johnny Cade. He thought Johnny was so well written. Sometimes Johnny reminded him of himself. George felt frail and weak like Johnny and sometimes he even wanted to die. But like Johnny said in the book now that he was going to die he didn’t want to. 

That was George's head a lot of the time, ever since his father passed his head never felt the same. He acted like he was fine to show his mom and sister that everything would be okay and that he could be the man of the house, but behind closed doors all George did sometimes was cry. He never felt like he would be enough for anyone or anything.

But he could never off himself. He knew his mom and sister would go off the walls, the only reason why they didn’t when his father died was because of him. He was the glue to the family. Now that he wasn’t at the house he felt even worse. His sister said the only reason she could sleep is because he was right next to her room.

Would she be sleeping softly tonight like all the other nights? Or would she not get a drop of sleep?

He stared at the pages of his book looking at the words but not reading, instead thinking deeply. About how much he wants to go home and play video games with his friends and joke with his sister or even help his mom clean the house. He just wanted to be at home.

George dropped his book onto his chest and stared at the white ceiling. He felt tears well in his eyes and his face get hot. He whipped his tears telling himself “men don’t cry, stop crying.” He always told himself this, even at his fathers funeral. 

He soon heard the door to his room swing open and heard 3 voices. The sadness rushed out of his body as panic took over him, the last thing he wanted was for Sam and his friends to see him crying like a 4 year old because he missed his mommy.

“No Sapnap, I literally fucking told you that she isn’t coming to the fire tonight.” Sam snapped annoyed. “Maybe she changed her mind or something, I mean who couldn’t resist the one and only Nick Armstrong.” George didn’t recognize the voice of the speaker or even the name. These must be some more of Sam’s friends. He was quite popular. “I could resist.” I voice wheezed out. George finally sat up and looked at the door to see the boy who doesn’t speak from lunch and two other boys. Along with Sam digging in his dresser.

Callahan waved when he noticed George giving him a light smile back. George waved back, this caught the attention of the boy with the white headband, a thrasher t-shirt that was thrown over a hoodie, and had flowy hair with a headband over it. “Hey Sam I thought you didn’t share a room with anyone.” He said looking at George who now felt embarrassed.

“Oh that’s George he’s new here.” Sam said, not moving his gaze from his dresser. “Oh cool, I’m Nick but call me Sapnap.” “I’m George.” George looked over at the boy next to him who was leaning onto the door frame and wore a green hoodie. He looked at the boy's face deeper, realizing how attractive he was. He had light freckles, dirty blonde hair that complimented his hair amazingly, and he was tall. Not as tall as Sam but still very tall.

“I’m dream.” He said with a small smile, making George feel safe. George felt his cheeks heat up, not out of embarrassment this time but he was blushing? No no George wasn’t blushing over another boy, he isn’t gay. He had dated 4 girls in his life and always felt the same way around them, right?

“I’m George.” George stammered out trying to sound not nervous. Callahan tapped on Dream’s shoulder and made motions with his hands along with mouthing a word or two. Dream watch carefully. When Dream realized what he was trying to say he turned back to George.

“Callahan wants to know if you are coming to the fire tonight.” “There is a fire? It doesn’t say that on the event calendar-” George was cut off by Sapnap, “It’s not an event you’ll have on the calendar. Every first day of summer we have a secret fire back in the woods past the gate to celebrate.” George made an o shape with his mouth, “I wasn’t really invited so no I guess not.” 

“You can come if you would like George there are no invites- I found it!” Sam said, closing the dresser drawer and holding up a lighter. “Finally geez.” Dream whined out. Sam looked at George, “So it’s up to you, you can stay in and read or come hang out,” Sam said gazing back at George. “you should come, it will be fun and you can meet more people.” 

George looked over at Callahan who had his hands pressed together in a begging motion, “Sure why not.” George sighed, closing his book then standing up and sliding on his white vans he left next to his bed. “Alright sounds good.” Sam smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short I know haha, I am very tired and might try and push out the next chapter tonight or at least start it. I hope you all are enjoying the book so far and I promise it'll get more interesting moving forward. I just don't want to rush things and make the book seem unenjoyable. I also like including a lot of detail so you know how the characters feel and think. I hope you all enjoy much love and stay safe!!!
> 
> -Bee


	5. Stars

George behind the 4 boys in front of him, hugging himself realizing how cold summer nights were. He was starting to wish he didn’t come. He planned on just walking away at some point and going back to his room. He had also brought his book saying he never planned on talking to people anyway unless he was talked to first. The boys in front of him were laughing and joking around. Which he found hard to because it looked like Callahan was the one making them laugh even though he wasn’t talking.

He took his gaze off the 4 boys and looked up to the full moon in the night sky. The sky was painted with millions of stars and the moon almost was like the sun in the dark. He smiled lightly. Amazed at the sky. 

He remembered something his mom always told him when the sky looked like this when he was a kid, 

“When the sky is painted like this George, it means two soulmates are near each other.” 

George would always say it was painted like this because of her and his father when he was alive. The day his father passed he never saw the sky painted like this again. But for some reason tonight it was, and he loved it. 

While looking at the sky he crashed into someones back, “oh i’m so sorry I had my attention on the sky im-'' George was cut off, “george you're ok, you don’t need a 4 page essay on why your sorry.” sam laughed, “But we are here, we just have to hope the fence to get over.'' Sam pointed to the fence, the fence wasn’t tall which was good. George watched as Sapnap and Dream ran towards the fence hopping over it. While Dream landed almost gracefully on the ground Sapnap landed flat on his stomach as a loud wheeze was heard from Dream. 

Sam mentally face palmed as he watched Sapnap yell that it wasn’t fair and that Dream was cheating. Callahan carefully got over the fence and laned easily over the fence right next to an angry Sapnap. Sam walked over to the fence about to jump over when he turned to George who was standing a foot or two away from him. 

“You coming?” Sam asked, looking at George who was shivering. “Yeah.” George said mentally punching himself for saying no and that he was turning around. George walked over to the fence and slowly got over, never jumping a fence before made the task a bit harder for him. Sam jumped over with ease like it was his job. After 10 seconds of struggling George jumped over and landed on his feet. 

“Alright let’s go, we are like 6 minutes late. They probably already started the fire.” Sapnap said, beginning to walk again. “You act like they would start without Dream, and my lighter aka the only lighter we have.” Sam said in a tone that was telling Sapnap he was stupid. George’s curiosity was getting at him, “why wouldn’t they start without Dream there?” George asked softly, not knowing if it was a dumb question.

“Oh uh well, I don’t know how to describe it but I guess you could say he is almost the one everyone fears at the camp.” Sam chuckled, “I am not, you make me sound like a complete cunt Sam.” Dream laughed. “Yeah tell that to all the girls who praise the ground you walk on like some greek god.” Sam said nudging Dream in a teasing way. George couldn’t blame the girls for doing that, Dream was very attractive. “He’s not even the Greek one! I am!” Sapnap whined out earning a laugh from Sam and Dream and a smile from Callahan. 

\--- 

“The party had arrived!” Sapnap said as the 4 boys walked to the place where the campfire was being held. George sat down on a log that no one was near as the 4 boys he came with walked straight into the action. “Finally we can start the fucking fire!” A girl with purple hair yelled, “minx! Language!” He heard someone yell. George knew they were going to be here for a long time which made it 10x worse. He watched as Sam sat on the ground next to Alex trying to start the fire and Dream sat next to Sapnap and another kid who was in a black and red hoodie with a bandana on.

Callahan was next to a boy who wore a face mask with warm colors on it. George sighed wanting to leave already, no one would even notice if he left right? He thought. But the last thing he would want was Sam shitting himself because he didn’t know where George went. 

George looked at his book he had placed on his lap and the big words that read “The Outsiders.” He gazed up at the sky to notice it was covered by tall trees and leaves. He couldn’t see a single star. George looked down from the sky, upset he couldn’t see a single star. That was until he noticed a big opening in the trees.

George got up holding his book in hand and walked over there quickly, not trying to be seen. He looked back at all the teens that were all laughing and having fun to notice Dream was looking at him, George quickly turned his head as he felt his face heat up. He made his walking pace a bit quicker until he arrived at where he first originally saw the opening. 

George stood at a ledge of a cliff that wasn’t very tall, he looked down and saw the calm lake water hitting the edge of the rocks down below softly. He sat down, his legs hanging off the edge as he looked up at the sky. George took in every single bright star, for the first time being here he felt so relaxed. He hoped the sky looked like this back at his house so his mom and sister could see. 

He kept looking at the beautiful sky until he heard a voice, “Hey, it’s George right?” George turned around quickly to be met with Dream standing behind him, “Oh yeah it is.” George smiled, he felt the heat rising to his cheeks by the second. “Do you mind if I sit with you, George?” Dream asked, George melted. The way Dream said his name was addicting. “Oh no I don’t mind at all.” George said as Dream sat down next to him. 

George looked over at Dream who was already gazing at him, but George was still taking in how beautiful he was. But little did George know Dream was taking in the same beauty while looking at George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone!! I hope you get what you wanted and you are doing good! This chapter is a bit long I apologize. But I hope you all are doing well, stay safe and much love!
> 
> -Bee


	6. Library

“So,” Dream said, breaking the silence between the two boys, “how did you end up here?” Dream turned his gaze away from the stars and to George. Dream took in how his face had light freckles spread across his nose and how his eyes were a deep and dark brown that matched his hair amazingly. “Oh it’s honestly kind of dumb, I was trying to fix my friend Ponks English grade so he could pass the class and I ended up hacking into top secret FBI files.'' George smiled nervously looking over to dream. There was a pause in the conversation before Dream wheezed of laughter. “H-how did you manage to do that!” Dream said, between heavy breathes of laughter. George blushed like stupid seeing Dream laugh so hard, why did he feel this way around dream? 

“I don't know! I blame my friend for why I am here though. I could be playing video games right now but nooo.” George laughed. “Oh boy do I miss video games,” Dream smiled, “I used to play them whenever I got the chance.” “when was the last time you played one?” “well if you count the ones on cool math games since it's the only one to play on the library computers then maybe about two years.” George’s eyes widened. “You have been here for two years?” Dream rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Yeah I came here when I was what 15?” 

“How have you not gone crazy?” George asked, “Friends mostly, if I didn’t have SapNap I would have honestly gone crazy.” Dream chuckled. George nodded. He wondered what it would be like if Jack, Eret, Pink, or Alyssa was here with him. He brought his eyes back up to the sky looking at the stars once again and so did Dream.

“My mom used to tell me that when the sky looks like this it’s because two soulmates have met.” George smiled. “Oh really now? I mean I believe, I've never seen the sky like this. Even from my 2 years here.” Dream said, “The sky always got like this when my mom and dad were together.” George said smiling. Dream didn’t ask what happened to his parents. He felt like that was too personal and felt like he didn't unlock that sense of trust with George yet. So he let the pretty boy smile at the sky thinking back to those memories.

“Wait, Dream?” George spoke, “Yes George?” “I have two questions, is your real name really dream? Also how did you get here? Like what did you do?” dreams body almost tensed up at both those questions. “Well I haven't told anyone my real name, I got the nickname from the girls here saying I was dreamy or whatever.” he said with a light chuckle at the end. “I came here because I robbed a store, at gunpoint because my family needed the money.” George looked at Dream when he said this, George knew he was lying through his teeth. But George thought maybe he was just nervous about something so he brushed it off.

“Oh geez that's intense.” George chuckled, “Very.”

The two teens sat in a comfortable silence looking at the stars, George wondered what Dream was thinking about. Maybe if Dream was thinking of him, no that’s crazy. Why would Dream ever think of him? Faint laughter could be heard from the campfire behind them, George started feeling like Dream only came to sit with him because of how he was alone.   
“You can go sit back with your friends if you’d like.” George said, turning to Dream giving him his full attention for what he was about to say next. “Oh so you don’t like my company?” Dream smirked, raising a single eyebrow. “N-no! I do, I really do. I just don’t want to make you feel like you have to sit here with me.” “You're ok calm down I was just kidding George.” Dream laughed as George felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

“I like sitting with you, you seem cool.” George felt piping hot now, and the worst part was that he definitely knew Dream knew he was blushing. 

Dream looked at George and wondered why the hell his face was so red, does he have a skin condition? He thought.

“You seem cool too, Dream. I’d like to get to know you more.” Dream looked down and smiled, “Maybe we can hang out tomorrow? At the library? I see you like reading.” Dream pointed at George's lap that had his favorite book resting on his lap. “Oh yeahI would love to hang out tomorrow.” “I know how hard it is making friends here, everyone is scary because they could be school shooters.” Dream laughed, George laughed as well. 

“Hey Dream! Sanap is trying to say he can shotgun a beer faster than you!” Someone yelled from the fire, “Fuck yeah I can!” sapnap yelled, sounding drunk. “How did you guys even get beer?’ George asked. Speaking that they can’t bring outside food in here. “Ant, he’s a volunteer his older brother bought us some- I'm about to dust your ass in this shotgunning competition!” Dream yelled back standing up and brushing off the dirt from his jeans. Before walking away Dream turned to George, “So 12:30 library tomorrow?” George nodded with a smile as Dream smiled back.

“Come and try and beat me daddy dream!” Sapnap shouted as Dream jogged over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays! This is a short chapter once again and I am very sorry for that. I hope you all are staying safe, much love!!! <3
> 
> -Bee


	7. George vs the homosapien agenda

CW: vomiting

George woke up to Sam vomiting in a big bowl George placed next to his bed for him. Sam drank a lot last night, to the point where George and some kid named Bad had to help him drag Sam back to their room. George took a guess that Sam had been throwing up all night throwing up. But thank god George was a heavy sleeper. “You ok Sam?” George asked sitting up from his bed rubbing his eyes.

“Fantastic.” Sam said, giving George a thumbs up, George laughed at Sam and gazed at the digital alarm clock that was on his night stand. He read it as 10:30am and this gave him plenty of time to get ready before meeting up with Dream, George smiled at the thought of hanging out with Dream. Dream seemed like a great guy, not to mention he wasn’t a murder.

George hopped off his bed and grabbed his shower bag he had put together before leaving his home, it had shower shoes, shampoo and conditioner and everything else he would need. Sam heard the ruckus of George getting up and looked over at him, “Where are you going?” “I’m going to shower then to the library with Dream.” “Dream? Really?” George looked over at Sam who was as pale as a ghost and was hanging off his bed next to his vomit bowl. “Yes, Dream. Why?” George asked confused on why the person hung over had the most to say. “I just didn’t know you guys were friends.” “Well while you were drinking vodka like water,” George glared, “I was talking to dream for a bit.”

“Oh that’s cool.” George opened the closet next to his bed and grabbed a navy blue sweater, light washed jeans, a watch, and slipped on his white vans. He also grabbed his book bag, thinking he could just shove his shower bag in there and not have to come back to the room again. “Do you need anything before I leave?” George asked Sam, “A water.” George sighed and went to Sam’s closet and grabbed a bottle of water for him and placed it on his night stand. “Don’t throw up a kidney while I’m gone.” “I’ll try and not to, just for you Gogy.”

“Don’t call me that.” George said annoyed, “Ok, Gogy.” Sam laughed out. Sam soon began gagging harshly before vomiting. “Karma.” George said, before walking out of the door.

\---

George stepped out of the shower house, his hair damp and body warm from the hot water. George breathed in the air from outside as it felt cleaner then the shower house air did. He checked his watch as the time was 11:32. He had some time to kill so he thought he might as well get to the library earlier to read his book and maybe check out some other before Dream got there.

He began his walk to the library and looked at everyone at the camp laughing and smiling, George knew his crime probably wasn’t as serious as some of the other kids here and wondered if this camp would really help some kids turn ‘good’ or if they would just go back to their old ways after the camp. He knew he would still hack into the schools website to change grades but would definitely check his coding before looking into the website. George huffed breaking out of his unless thoughts as he turned left on the concrete walkway as he was met with the library building. The building was tall and had a bell at the top making it look like an old school house, George had not been in the library and he was quite excited to see what it would look like and how many books covered the walls. 

He stepped up to the door and pushed it open. When he stepped in he was amazed with all the books that were on the walls. The isles were even labeled from romance, comedy, action, and more. “Hello young man.” He heard a soft voice say, George turned his attention to where he heard the voice and saw an old lady at the desk. “Oh hello miss.” George smiled. 

George began slowly walking towards the isles still gazing around the big room. He wandered his way to the ‘Coming of age’ section. His favorite genre being that. His favorite book being that genre, The Outsiders. He gazed at the shelves which were filled with many books. None seemed to catch his eye until he was met with a bright red book, he grabbed the book and flipped it to its cover. 

‘simon vs the homosapien agenda.’

The title clicked in George's head quickly, this was his sister's favorite movie, Love, Simon. He walked out of the isle and found a table to sit down at. When he sat down he threw his backpack onto the ground next to him. He opened the book and read the first words of the first chapter,

“It's a weirdly subtitled conversation. I almost don’t know I'm being blackmailed.”

George was already intrigued. He never watched the movie with his sister, thinking it was just some stupid normal boy and girl love story where the boy writes the girl love letters. But the title of the book gave him other ideas.

He kept reading into the first chapter until he heard the door to the library open. He gazed up and saw Dream, he was wearing a green jersey and light washed jeans and dirty white converse. Dreams hazel eyes met with George's dark eyes. Dream smiled and waved before walking over to him. George smiled.

“Hey George.” Dream said taking the seat next to George. “Hey Dream.” George smiled, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. George didn’t know why he felt like this around dream, he had almost never felt so flustered next to someone. Maybe he was jealous of his looks and was flustered? Or maybe he was flustered because he wanted to be with Dream. “What are you reading?” Dream asked, seeing the bright red book in George’s hand, “Oh ‘simon vs the homosapien agenda.” 

Dream smiled but quickly tried hiding it, “Oh i’ve read that it’s really good, I won’t spoil it though.” He smiled, placing his arm behind George’s chair and leaning closer to him, Dream got excited seeing George was reading this particular book. “Well I’m glad you think it’s good.” George smiled. Dream looked at George with a particular look, George couldn’t read the look but he quickly became flustered. “Why are you looking at me weirdo.” George said, turning away with bright red cheeks. “Oh I can’t look at you now George?” George could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’m not Sapnap, go find him if you want to jokingly flirt.” Dream laughed, “Who said I was joking?” George’s eyes widened as his face became piping hot. He turned and playfully hit him, “What was that for?” Dream laughed out, “For being an idiot.” George smiled, “Oh come on.”

George rolled his eyes playfully as he looked at George. “So moving one from you abusing me,” Dream said with a smile, “Do you have any siblings?” Dream asked, “I do, her name is Jess, she’s like my best friend.” George smiled lightly. “I have a little sister too! Her name is Drista.” George looked at him like he was crazy, and Dream caught on quickly. “Oh no no that's not her real name. Tommy came up with that since I didn’t want to share her name.” 

“Oh ok, that makes a ton more sense.” George noted how private Dream was, did Sapnap even know his real name? How would he ever get closer with him if he was so private. Dream looked at George up and down. “Blue looked really nice on you.” Dream said, looking at his sweater. “Back with the flirting again I see.” George smiled while shaking his head, “What am I not allowed to compliment someone who I think is pretty.” Dream smiled. 

“Oh shut up, plus the only reason I wear blue is because it’s the only color I can see clearly.” “Your color blind?” Dream said shocked. “Yes, yes I am.” George laughed out. “Wait wait what color is my shirt.” Dream asked sitting up, “Yellow.” Dream began wheezing, “W-what? It’s green george!” “Well I didn’t know that!” George laughed.

\---

“Thank you for walking me back, Dream.” “No problem,” Dream smiled. “We should hang out again soon, I had a great time.” “Yeah I did too.”

The two teens looked at each other, Dreams head was running a mile a minute. He had ideas on how to say bye to George but his body almost froze in front of the boy he adored. 

“Well, goodbye Dream. I’ll see you soon.” “Bye George.” And before Dream knew it the 5’8 boy walked into his room shutting the door behind him. Dream walked away mentally punching himself for not at least giving him a hug goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been a little since I updated. I wrote this while watching Love, Simon. Which is why that book was mentioned. Now a different book was supposed to be placed there but that isn't important. I have a couple plans for future stories in my head and I think they will be amazing! But I hope you all are doing good, much love and stay safe!!
> 
> -Bee


	8. How did you know?

It was Saturday morning and George was up and dressed at 8am. Very early for a summer day he knew but today was the day he was allowed to use the phone for 15 minutes. He practically ran out of his room he shared with Sam who was still dead asleep. He couldn’t wait to call Eret and speak to him, he also needed advice about something that had been on his mind for the past 4 days. He swung open the front door to his room house and began speed walking, not wanting to run and look like an idiot.

He wondered how Eret was and if he was doing ok, if Jack already had started his summer drinking, if alyssa had gotten her new kitten yet, or if Ponk was going to read more like he said he would.

He saw the office area of the camp and smiled widely, he walked faster to the office until he reached the front doors. Phone calls began at 9am and when he checked his watch it was 8:58am, perfect timing. He thought to himself. “Accuse me young man,” George turned to see a man with a security guard outfit on with a name tag that read “Sparkles.” “Uh phone calls don’t start until 9am, you're 10 minutes early.” George nodded, “I'm aware sir, I just wanted to be early to make sure I have time to speak to my friends.” “Hm, you're one of the first kids I’ve seen this happy to call their friends or family.”

“Wait really?” George asked, “Yeah, some kids are still upset at their parents for things.” The guard spoke. “What things-” George was interrupted by the cheery voice of a lady, “Oh! You must be here for the calls! The phones just got set up come in.” George looked at the lady then back at the guard, the guard smiled and waved George off. George gave him a light smile and walked into the office.

\---

“Your kidding Eret!” George laughed standing at the phone. “No, I'm serious! Jack was hammered yesterday, the poor guy couldn’t even stand straight!” Eret laughed, “I’m surprised he didn’t tell Aylssa how much he liked her then.” “I’m surprised too, I thought he would definitely slip up at least once.” Both the boys laughed before going into a peaceful silence, George missed being able to laugh with Eret in person. He missed his friends.

George looked at the small clock on the phone telling him he had 5 minutes left and he still hadn’t asked his question, “Oh hey uh Eret.” “Yes George?” “How did,” George paused taking a breathe in, “How did you know you were gay.” George whispered. It was quiet for a bit until George heard a loud laugh from Eret.

“Wh-what’s so funny?” George stammered embarrassed, he even asked, “George did you really just ask that?” “Yes I did! Now is there an answer or not?” “Well why do you think you are?” Eret asked, “Well.. I met this boy.” “Spill.” George huffed. “He is tall, he has amazing blonde hair that compliments his eyes amazingly, he wears the color green a lot even though it looks yellow to me, his laugh makes me happy, and he is so amazing. Just everything about him.”   
There was a small pause after George’s response. “I’m sorry that probably sounded stupid, I’m probably just over-thinking it.” “George.” Eret laughed, “What?” George said feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “if you ask me I think-” “Eret? Hello? Hello Hello?” George looked at the timer on the phone and read the numbers 00. “Are you fucking kiding me?” George said annoyed as he slammed the phone back onto the hook. 

\---

George laid in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Eret was going to say, was Eret going to say it was just envy for his looks and personality? Or say he was gay and did like Dream? George put his hands over his face and sighed. He has never felt the way he did around Dream with someone. Not even with his past girlfriends. His thoughts made him work up a sweat, even if he was gay would people except him? He knew his friends would but what about his mom? Would his dad if he was still alive?

He sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking out the window next to him to see other teens outside playing football and running around. He looked over at Sam’s unmade bed and wondered what Sam would think, if Sam would think he’s a freak for thinking about Dream like that. They were very close friends over all.

There was a knock at the door bringing George's eyes off of Sam’s bed. He jumped off his bed and spoke loudly, “Coming!” When George looked out the peephole he saw Dream and Sapnap. George’s breath hitched, why the hell were they here? George quietly leaned over to the tiny mirror that hung on Sam’s closet which was closest to the door. He fixed his hair then leaned back to the door unlocking it and opening it.

“Oh hey guys.” He said looking at the two boys acting like he didn’t know it was them. “Hey George.” Dream smiled brightly. Boy George could have melted right there, he loved Dream’s smile. “Sapnap and I were wondering if you would like to come and hang out with us and a couple friends.” George gazed over at Sapnap who nodded. “Oh uh sure yeah, give me a second.” 

George shut the door and walked to his closet slipping on his shoes then walking back to the door opening it, and walking out. “Ready?” Dream asked, George nodded as they began walking down the hallway. George couldn't help but notice the tension between the three boys. It was painfully quiet. George looked at Dream in the corner of his eye and saw him rubbing his neck as Sapnap poked at him. He didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t care enough to, probably them just being immature like usual. The boys walked out of the room house and began walking somewhere. George didn’t even know where but he just went with it not wanting to ask questions.

“So George.” Sapnap said, “Yes?” “Do you have anyone waiting back at home for you? Like a partner?” Dream smacked the back of Sapnaps head before turning to George, “I’m so sorry he is stupid.” Dream apologized. “Oh no it’s ok,” George smiled “I don’t actually. Only friends and family.” “Good to hear.” Sapnap smirked. Dream rubbed his hand down his face before turning left, Sapnap and George followed until George was met with a field with two sets of small bleachers and lines painted on it in what George guessed was white spray paint. He saw a big group of people sitting in the field. “Guys! They are here!” He heard Tommy yell as he began waving at the three boys who were walking over to them. Sapnap waved back as they walked to the center field. “Oh they brought the new kid.” Tommy huffed sitting down disappointedly, “Hey dick face be nice.” Punz snapped quickly back at tommy. “Punz! Language!” Bad said.

The three teens hit the other group of people as George stood awkwardly behind Dream, “Hey guys.” Dream smiled, the group said hi to Dream before Bad spoke up, “Are we still playing?” Dream nodded. “I'm captain one for the…. Dream team, yeah the dream team.” “I’m captain two for the pandas.” Sapnap said. “Sounds good.” Bad said standing up and moving to the side lines. He saw a couple others follow Bad. 

George tapped Dream's arm, “Hey uh Dream?” “Yes?” “Do I have to play?” Dream shook his head no quickly, “Of course not! You can go keep score with Bad and the rest. Just make sure you're cheerin for me.” Dream winked at George with a sly smirk, George nodded feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he walked quickly to the side lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all over the place yikes, I was going to cut it off at the Eret call but I thought that would be way to short for you guys so I just took what I was going to start the next chapter with. I might write a short story tonight and speed run it but I'm not sure. Anyways much love and stay safe!!
> 
> -Bee


	9. It's a plan

George sat on the bench near the sidelines as he watched the other rotty teen boys tackle, yell, and runaway from each other. He was patickerly watching dream, and he noticed how hard he tackled. It was brutal almost. Dream had scored half of their team's points and made it look easy. His black basketball shorts and what George guessed was a green shirt flowed in the wind when Dream ran. When Dream ran he looked so good while doing it. Like he was an ad for a sporting company.

“So youre George right?” A ireland accent spoke, George turned and was met with a girl with purple hair. ‘Oh um yeah, who are you?” George asked. “I’m minx. You must be Dreams boy toy.” George’s face heated up, “What makes you say that?” Minx shrugged at George, “Just a hunch.” 

“Minx’s that’s a bit rude, I’m sorry George. She has no filter.” bad said to George. George liked bad, he enjoyed how sweet he was and could take a joke. “It’s nothing.” George smiled. The group sat in silence for a bit until Tubbo was the one who broke it this time. “So Niki, how are you and Wil?” Niki giggled as Ant gave her a little shove teasing her. “We aren’t anything just really good friends.” Minx wheezed out a laugh when Niki said that, “yeah apparently really good friends make out at the campfire.” Minx said laughing. 

“Oh shut it Minx, you literally were all over schlatt of all people!” Minx went silent after Niki said that, “Whatever..” she spat out earning a laugh from the rest of the group. “I don’t know why you are laughing George! You have heart eyes for Dream!” Minz said smacking the back of George’s head. “W-what? I do not!” George immidentl became flustered as he tried hiding his red face. “If you don’t like him Ant isn’t gay.” She said.

“And I am very gay.” Ant said, raising his hand. George shook his head and looked back at the field trying to take the attention off the topic of him possibly thinking Dream is attractive in a relationship way. “Speaking of being gay,” bad chuckled, “How are you and Red?” From what George has observed Red and Ant were boyfriends and have been for a pretty long time. To the point where people called them soulmates. 

“We are good, he is stressed out though. About his charges.” Ant sighed as he looked onto the field seeing his boyfriend laughing widely with Sam. “That dick deserved it though.” Minx said, “Language.” minx only rolled her eyes in a response to Bad. “wait what happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” George said, Ant sighed.

“Well Red is an amazing baseball player, he has been playing since he was 6. For his school, clubs, even travel teams. But when he came out as gay and started dating me his teamates were no longer team, they were dicks.” george didn't hear a language from Bad, he took a guess that the guys on the team earned the titles as dicks. “They started off with little jokes, like dick ones, not kissing the homies goodnight, stuff like that. But one day it started getting physical and that's when Red knew these weren’t jokes anymore they were just acts of hate. One day He was at practice practicing his bat swings and one teammate spit their gum on him and shoved him calling him the f slur.”  
Ant took a breath of air in. “When Red stook up for himself the guy punched him and told him he deserved nothing, all the anger from past events like this finally made him boil over and Red beat the other kid with his bat until he was pulled off him. Now he’s here charged with assault and battery, worried about his baseball career.” George's hand was over his mouth, he felt horrible for Red. “i’m so sorry I-” Ant cut him off. “Don’t be sorry for me, I’m just the person who tries to tell him everything is ok.” Ant smiled. George nodded taking his hand off his mouth as he heard voices from the boys playing come closer to them.

“Hey guys, half time?” Bad said cheerfully. All the boys said yeah in harmony as they plopped on the ground. Dream looked up at George and smiled. George smiled back at him. Right as Dream was about to say something to him Tommy tapped on his shoulder and began to talk to him. George shrugged it off and turned his head when he was met nose to nose with Sam who had an evil grin on his face. George jumped back as he took a sharp inhale in. ‘What the hell sam?” Sam laughed, “Ya know.. There is a secret party again and I think you should come again and you know not read the whole time. But someone special is gonna be there.” 

George titled his head in confusion, something he did often. Sam took both his hands and put them on Georges face turning it to Dream who had a big smile on his face. Once George realized Dream was the special someone that was going to be there he swatted Sam’s hands away. “Maybe I’ll go, I don’t know..” Sam whined out a ridiculous sigh, “Come on it’ll be fun!” george rolled his eyes and before sam could make a whitey comeback Sapnap spoke up, “Half time is over let’s play!”

Sam looked back at George before running off back onto the field.

\--- 

George was walking in the big group of what he called half friends as they all walked to the dining hall. Apparently the spilt lunches got called off because all the guards were back from vacation meaning they had more eyes to watch them. 

George walked behind everyone thinking about random things that came into his head as the hot sun was hitting his back. He looked at his feet as he kicked a tiny rock, he was remembering what Sam had said earlier about that party. George wasn’t a big partier, he only went to so many because he would end up always getting dragged to them by his friends who loved the drinking aspect of partying. All George wanted to do was read his book and go to bed at a reasonable time. 

“Hey George.” George looked to his right to see a very smiley Dream, “Oh hey.” George smiled back. “What are you thinking about? You have been kicking that rock like a soccer ball for the whole walk.” George shrugged, “Sam said you guys were having another party but I’m not really fond of parties.” Dream nodded, “I only go to make sure Sapnap doesn’t kill himself by doing some stupid stunt,” Dream chuckled, remebering past events from parties they have had. “Well what about I sneak two beers from Ants stash and we can hang out in your room while Sam is gone and hang out or we can hang out in mine either or is fine.” George smiled, “I’d like that a lot Dream.” “It’s a da- it’s a plan then.” Dream spoke trying to be slick about his cover up. George smiled, “It’s a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm so upset omg my winter break is almost over so I won't be able to write as much and ughhh, but whatever I guess I'll just do it during my zoom calls. But anyways I hope you all are enjoying the book so far! I can't wait for things to get spicy soon, very soon. much love and stay safe!!!
> 
> -Bee


	10. Truth or Sip

George sat in his room reading The Outsiders as he waited for Dream to arrive. Sam had already left for the party 20 minutes ago and he was hoping Dream didn’t forget about their plans they made. It was around 11pm and the sky was once again painted with thousands of bright glowing stars. George loved it. So much to the point where he didn’t have his blinds shut on his window like he normally does at night.

George heard a light knock at his door, “One second!” knowing it was Dream, George sprung up from his bed and turned to make sure it was neatly made. He then quickly walked over to the mirror on Sam’s door and saw himself in a blue long sleeve shirt, gray sweats, and nike socks. He then fixed his hair and walked to the door unlocking it and opening it. 

“Hey George.” Dream smiled widely walking in, “Hey.” George smiled back. At lunch George remembered how much he and Dream had spoken at lunch, they talked about many random things like family, music, and Dream even listened to George ramble about books. It made him happy how close they were getting. When George shut the door Dream pulled a bottle of vodka that was about the size of a beer bottle but a bit bigger out of his pocket and two small bottles of fireball out of his hoodie pocket. 

“Alcoholic much?” George smirked. “Hey this is for you too, not just me.” Dream laughed. Dream plopped onto the bean bag that Sam had next to his bed as George hopped back onto his bed and laid on his stomach facing Dream. Dream opened one of the small bottles of fireball and downed it quickly, not even making a face in reaction to the bitter liquid. George was shocked, he was bad with his alcohol, very bad in fact. Not to mention Dream had brought very strong alcohol. 

“Want yours?” Dream asked, handing him the other tiny bottle. George nodded and Dream tossed it to George. George had caught it, and opened it before downing it as well scrunching his nose up from the horrible after taste. Dream laughed at his face as George threw the small bottle at him with a smile. “What do you want to do? George asked Dream with his head slightly tilted. “Wanna play truth or sip?” Dream asked, “The hell is that game?” George laughed. “Ant made it up, you ask someone a question and if they don’t want to answer they sip.” Dream held up the bottle of vodka he had after saying sip. 

“Sure why not.” George said as he got onto the floor in the middle of Sam’s and his beds. George got off the bean bag and opened the bottle of vodka, setting it in the middle of them. “So who is asking first?” Dream asked, “I will!” George thought for a second, he wanted a good question not something dumb. Then it clicked in his head. “What’s your real name?” Dream picked up the bottle of vodka and took a swig. George made a defeated look, maybe he really was never going to learn his name.

“Fine whatever, your turn.” George mumbled, “Hmmm… what’s the most youve done with someone, sexually?” Dream asked with a big grin. George felt his face heat up, “W-what?” “You heard me.” Dream laughed, George really didn’t want to take a drink of vodka but also didn’t want to be embarrassed by his own response. He huffed out a breath of air with a red face. “I’m a virgin if that’s what you're asking, I have kissed a girl before.” Dream nodded, “What about you?” George asked, “Well I am not a virgin, and I have also kissed someone.” Makes sense, George thought. He knew someone as attractive as Dream wouldn’t be. Dream brought his hand to his cheek and began thinking of another question, George could see the lightbulb at the top of his head when he made up a question. The game went on for a little long. Both the teens being tipsy and laughing a lot at silly questions and responding the other came up with.

“Ok ok out of all of our friend group who is the most attractive?” Dream asked, slurring his words. Soberness hit George like a train, he quickly picked up the bottle of vodka and took a swig. His throat burned after swallowing. He set the bottle down and scrunched his nose up from a reaction. No matter how drunk he was going to get he told himself he wouldn’t slip up, no matter what.

“That was.. Fast.” Dream said, George nodded. George didn’t want to have to say it was Dream to his face. He thought Dream would think he’s a freak for that, plus he was convinced Dream was straight. Plus George was straight, right? “W-who are your top best friends?” George asked, he knew it wasn’t a good question but he wanted to break the tension in the air. “Honestly, you and Sapnap. I haven't known you for long but I feel like I can trust you a lot, George.” George smiled widely. “The feeling is mutual Dream.”

Dream smiled. The room fell quiet while Dream thought. “George.” “Yes Dream?” “This isn't meant as rude, ok?” “Ok?” George said confused, “Are you gay?” George felt as if he had been punched in the face, chills ran up his spin as his face went red. He quickly looked down at his lap. “I-I uh don’t uh-” “George, you can tell me if you are. If not that’s totally ok.” George bawled his hands up into tight fists, something he did when he was nervous. “George?” Dream asked. Dream took his hand and gently lifted up George’s face. Dream was met with a teary eyed George which made Dream’s face soften. “Come here George.” Dream said as he let go of his face and gently moved it to his hand pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry if I upset you I didn’t mean to.” Dream said, he said it as if he wasn’t drunk. “I’m just so confused, Dream.” “I know how it feels. I was where you were when I was 15.” George froze, did he really hear that right? “What do you mean?” Dream chuckled at his response. “George I’m gay, did no one tell you that?” “No..” George said quietly. “Well I am, and I’m very proud of myself for realizing. If you are gay, George, you are very vaild.” George smiled into Dream’s shoulder. “I think I am.” 

“And that’s totally ok!” Dream said, pulling away from their hug and cupping George’s face rubbing away George’s hot tears. “Thank you.” George said with a smile. Dream nodded with a smile. “Now let me guess the person who you think is most attractive is Sam and that’s why you didn’t say it.” Dream laughed, taking his hands for George’s face. George shook his head as he looked into Dream’s eyes. “Then who is it?” The room went quiet as George chuckled. “You.” Dream felt a sensation of happiness wash over him, “R-really?” George’s eyes went wide as he realized what he just said, “No! No! I was kidding!” Dream laughed, “George if you do I’d be ecstatic.” George’s eyes widened. “George do you not see how I flirt with you all the time?”

George shook his head no quickly. “Well I do, I call you cute, I compliment what you're wearing, everything and yet you haven’t realized.” Dream laughed. George’s face went hot, “Well I’m a bit stupid ok?” George laughed. Dream smiled while shaking his head, “And I’m stupid for you.” George looked into Dream’s eyes and Dream looked into George’s. George noticed how Dream’s face was slowly inching closer to his and George began inching in as well.

When their lips were about to touch the door to George’s and Sam’s room swung open to reveal Sapnap, Bad, Sam, Ant, Bad, And Callahan. Dream swung back away from George slamming his head onto Sam’s bed and Geroge quickly covering his mouth and looking away. “Oh hey guys.” Dream said rubbing the back of his head in pain. “Hello!” Bad chirped out, very obviously tipsy. “Why back so soon?” Dream asked, looking at the clock seeing it was only 1am “Everyone got tired so we came back.” Sam said. Dream nodded, “Well we should probably go Dream.” “Oh yeah ok.” Dream stood up, “Bye George, I had fun.” Dream smiled. “I did too.” 

\---

Sam waved Ant and Bad goodbye before slamming the door practically, “Did you two kiss?” Sam said quickly with a large smile on his face. “No! Well we were going to but you came in!” George said wrapped up in his comforter.

“Ah the old cockblock I see.” “Oh shut it.” George whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks bc I speed ran it basically! It's like 4am and I'm so tired omg. I wish I didn't have school on Monday because I want to keep writing!! But you win some you lose some. My cat sat with me while. I typed this which was very nice. But I hope you all are well and are staying safe! Much love!!
> 
> -Bee


	11. BubbleGum

George sat on Dreams bed as he watched Dream and Sapnap rough house on the floor. He had been waiting for Dream to get to get ready so they could go to the library for at least 20 minutes. “Ow! You can’t fucking bite you dickhead!” Dream yelled, laughing as he slammed Sapnap’s head onto Sapnap’s bed. “You didn’t say it wasn’t allowed!” Sapnap laughed, hitting Dream with random flails of his arms. George brought his knees up to his chest as he shook his head at the two boys.

Dream gave up fighting Sapnap realizing they could go on for another 4 hours if they wanted. “Ok Sapnap you win this time.” Dream said getting off Sapnap, “Ugh why, oh right you have a date to go on.” Sapnap playfully rolled his eyes as George’s face grew hot. “It’s not a date, we are just hanging out.” Dream said back with a short chuckle. “Sure because the other night I totally didn’t see you and him almost making-” Dream then slapped Sapnap’s arm, “Anyway…” Dream snarled at Sapnap, “You, ready George?” Dream said turning to George with a smile. George nodded, hopping off of Dream's bed and slipping on his vans that were at the edge of the bed. 

Dream kicked his feet into his beat up laces black vans. “I’ll be back Sapnap, don’t burn the room down.” “Whatever, bye George.” “Bye Sapnap.” George smiled, Dream opened the door for him and George letting George walk out first then walking out. The two teens boys that had a quite large height difference walked down the hall of the room house. Dream looked at George from the corner of his eye, his brown hair falling off his head almost perfectly. His blue shirt only complimented it more. To Dream George was eternal, George was Beauty and grace.

When the two boys reached the front door of the room house Dream jogged forward to the door and opened it for George with a smile. “What a gentleman.” George laughed, “Only for you.” Dream smirked back, George rolled his eyes and walked out the door as Dream trailed behind catching up quickly. Dream looked over at George, he saw a faint smile on his pink lips that Dream almost kissed only last night. When Dream thought about that he felt butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to be able to hold George and hug him.

“Dream?” Dream looked up from his feet and saw George standing at the doors of the library opening one of them, “We are here, where were you space?” George giggled. “I guess so, and it’s my job to open doors not yours.” Dream smiled, walking into the building “What do you think i’m weak? “Well…” George playfully hit Dreams arm. ‘Oy god ow! Someone call an ambulance! I think my arm is broken!” Dream whined out dramatically. “Oh shut up! You are so annoying you know that?” Dream let out a heavy wheeze in response to George getting annoyed. 

“Hey the computers are open!” George said, changing the subject. George jogged over to the computers and started looking at them. Dream walked over to George who looked like a kid in a candy store. “You can get on them, you know.” Dream said hopping onto the table. “I'm not allowed too.” George said as he backed away, “Oh because of the whole hacking thing?” George nodded, Dream frowned a bit. He liked seeing George excited about things he liked. Like when he would read a book and he would make shocked faces or even annoyed ones at what was happening in the plot. 

“I’m allowed on them.” Dream said. George turned to Dream, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion. George didn’t know what he gained from that information. Dream chuckled, “I’m saying I can get onto it and you can watch so you don’t get yelled at.” Dream saw George’s eyes light up instantly. “Really?” George smiled, “Yes gogy.” “Don’t call me that.” Dream laughed at George’s sudden mood change all due to the nickname he earned from quackity that he for some reason disliked. Dream hopped off the table and pulled over the chair at the other computer for George then pulled out the chair in front of the computer they were going to use. 

George took a seat in the chair to the left of Dream as Dream turned on the computer and was meant with a loading screen. “I haven’t used a computer since I was 15 geez.” Dream said, “Really? At home I used mine all the time to play video games with my friends.” “You play video games?” “Yes? Is that surprising?” Dream shrugged “I guess I just didn't expect that.” “You have to expect the unexpected sometimes, Dream.” “Fair enough.” The computer screen lit off of the loading screen and loaded the background screen of the computer which was a waterfall photo. “What do you even want to do on this thing?” Dream asked, turning to George. “How about…” George thought for a second, thinking about what would be entertaining for him and Dream. “Oh! I have an idea go on youtube.”

Dream moved his hand onto the mouse and clicked the google chrome app that quickly loaded him into a google search bar. He took his hand off the mouse and typed in youtube. The computer screen lit up with a ton of videos that Dream was very unfamiliar with. “What do you even want to watch?” Dream said, turning to George, “I wanted to listen to my favorite song. I haven’t heard it since I have been here.” “Well what song?” “Bubblegum by Clario.” Dream raised his brow at George, wondering what type of artist names themselves that. Dream type in the word Bubblegum and pressed enter. “Right there!” George smiled. George pointed to a video that had a photo of brightly colored gum wrappers. 

He clicked the video and whilst it was loading George looked like he was going to explode with happiness. The song began to play and Dream was meant with the soft strums of a guitar. It sounded relaxing, like how Wilbur played. Soft strums but only when he sang to niki. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you, but it’s obvious I wanted to.” 

Dream turned his head towards George who had a light smile on his face as he watched the lyrics go on and off the screen. Dream smiled at him softly before turning his head back to the screen.

“You look so nice in your shirt. It's sad because it just hurts. I'd do anything for you, but would you do that for me too?” 

Dream felt heat rise to his cheeks, he turned his gaze back at George and saw him in his light blue shirt mouthing the words of the song. Dream thought he did look nice in his shirt. But Dream wouldn’t do anything for George, he had just met him. His father always told him love was something no one truly needed in life, but if it wasn’t needed why did he feel like this around George? Dream knew he was gay but only because he had never liked a girl and only guys but of course never admitted it. 

But he had never liked someone as much as George. 

“Did you like the song?” George said with a smile turning to face Dream who was already facing him. “Yeah, it was really nice.” Dream smiled softly. “It’s my favorite song, I’m happy I got to hear it for the first time in a bit.” “What now?” Dream asked, George shrugged in response. “What about you? Why don’t you show me your favorite song.” George suggested. “I don’t have one.” Dream said, “What? How?” George was baffled, how did Dream not have a favorite song. “I don’t know, I never really listened to music before I came here.” George furrowed his eyebrows. “Well what do you wanna talk about?” Dream smirked at George’s question, “How about we talk about how good you look.” George’s face went red quickly making Dream laugh. “You are so easy to make blush George!” “Shut up!” George shoved Dream's arm with a smile on his face.

Dream smiled as the two boys made direct eye contact. “Yellow looks really good on you, Dream.” Dream chuckled. “I’m wearing green George, not yellow.” “I bet green looks good on you too.” Dream smiled widely at George, his big brown eyes looked breathtaking. Chills ran up Dream’s spin as he looked at the stunning boy in front of him. Dream’s leaned in to kiss George and George did the same, as Dream felt butterflies rise in his stomach he heard a voice speak out in the empty library.

“Mmmmm me gusta!” Dream snapped his head to the door to see quackity, tommy, tubbo, sam, and wilbur walking in. Sam saw George and Dream and his face lit up quickly with excitement. “George! Dream!” George waved at Sam as the five boys walked over to Dream and George.

In the midst of the five boys greeting the two others Dream looked over at George.

I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you George. But i think it’s obvious I wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope this chapter is good I sped ran because it's late where I am but I really wanted to write! School has been kicking my butt along with my insomnia that only seems to be getting worse by the day, but I got to watch a vod while writing this so it made up for it all in the end. I hope you all are staying safe much love. <3


	12. Red

Dream ran across the football field that he had been playing on for almost two years now, he watched past friends come and go while playing on this field but he never let it bother him. He couldn’t let it bother him or else he would have been a different person by now. “Sapnap!” Dream yelled from the endzone, he watched as his best friend smirked at him before throwing the ball to Dream. Everything felt like slowmo. He watched as Tommy and Quackity sprinted to the end zone to avoid Dream’s team scoring a point. Dream kept an eye on the ball that was flying over the two boys. Dream opened his hands and watched the ball get closer. He caught it.

He soon felt the pressure of Quackity and Tommy tackling him. Dream laughed, “Yes!” He heard a loud groan from Tommy, “Whatever, you probably cheated.” Quackity got up rubbing his shoulder speaking they had no gear to actually play football normally, which often ended with bad having to tend to wounds. “Jesus dude what are you made out of? Fucking iron?” Quackity said, trying to roll his shoulder to make it feel less pain. “Nope, it’s called muscle. Maybe you should get some Quackity.” Dream laughed, standing up. Quackity looked at Dream with a sour expression before turning away and walking back with tommy.

“Another W baby!” Sapnap yelled as he jumped onto Punz causing them to fall. Punz didn’t get mad; instead he laughed out a happy laughter that fit with Sapnaps. Everyone had always said they were the same person just in two different bodies, and Dream believed that. Dream jogged back over to the group as he was met with his team saying good job and pushing him around. Dream had a smile plastered on his face.

He looked up which had him catch a glimpse of Sam and George walking into the field gate. “Hey, I'll be right back guys.” Dream said handing the football to Callahan who was to the left of him before jogging over to George. “George!” Dream said, with a wide smile. George looked away from his conversation with Sam, once George saw Dream he smiled widely. George waved at Dream with a book in his other hand. Sam saw Dream and waved as well. Dream had gotten up to the two boys and high fived Sam, before giving George a hug. “Ew Dream you are all sweaty get off of me.” George said, trying to wiggle himself out of Dream’s grip. “What? Not happy to see me Gogy?” “Don’t call me that.” George spat out, earring a laugh from Dream as he let go. 

“Why are you guys so late? This is like one of our last games for the day.” Dream said, “Sam was hungry so we had to stop at the dining hall. But he ended up talking to girls and not eating, so we were there for a long time.” George said turning to Sam with an annoyed look. “What the ladies dig me? Is that such a bad thing?” Sam said with a proud smirk on his face. “And I thought Sapnap was the straightest here.” George mumbled, Dream held in his laugh. “Well we all are about to leave to head to the dining hall so Sam will get the chance to actually eat.” 

Sam smiled, “Thank god, I’m starving.” “I wonder why.” George said, annoyed. “Sam go tell everyone we are going down to the dining hall. They can play another game but I’m gonna go get something to eat.” Sam nodded and jogged to the group of teens. “Wanna come with me to grab something to eat?” Dream asked George, “Yeah, sure.” George smiled. Both the boys began to walk to the gate as George gazed at dream, he was wearing a black tight tank-top, grey nike sweat shorts, and one football glove he had on his right hand. George that Dream must have packed it before he came. He watched him raise the same and hand and run it through his blonde hair. George thought Dream looked like a piece of art that he would see in older books, the ones with the big greek mythology statues. George thought Dream was dazzling. 

“It’s rude to stare ya know.” Dream said, looking straight ahead, George lightly put his hand over his mouth as his face heated up out of embarrassment. “Sorry.” George said lightly, “I’m just kidding George, it’s cute when you stare.” George smiled slightly shaking his head. “I haven’t seen you wear a different color before.” Dream commented looking at George’s red hoodie. “Oh because it’s the only color I can see. My aunt got it for me forgetting I was color blind.” George chuckled, remembering how awkward that Christmas was. “Well wear it more often, you look really handsome.” George scoffed, “Yeah whatever.” George said, “You only say that because you can’t see the color.” Dream laughed. George smiled, knowing Dream was right.

The two boys shortly arrived at the dining hall, and like usual Dream opened the door for George, “Thank you Dream.” “Your welcome handsome.” George playfully rolled his eyes at Dream, secretly liking the compliments. Dream walked into the dining hall after George as they went to the line, Dream took off his football glove and shoved it in his pocket before grabbing a tray for his food. George did the same, putting his book on the tray so he wouldn’t have to carry it. 

Dream stood closely behind George, in a protective way. He would do it when he was with his little sister at stores to the point where it became a habit. But he had never done it to any of the people at this camp. Once he noticed how close he was to George he quickly took a step back from him as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. George grabbed an apple juice and walked forward as Dream followed behind.

Dream grabbed two cups of mac and cheese along with bread and butter while George grabbed a salad and a cookie. “Where do you wanna sit?” Dream asked, “I’m fine with wherever.” George said, Dream nodded and started walking forward. George followed as Dream found an empty table next to a window. Dream took a seat and George took the seat across from him. Both the boys began eating, George a little more neater than Dream. “Dream you eat like an animal.” George laughed. “What? I do not!” Dream said with a mouth full of mac and cheese. “Cover your mouth! You are gross.” George laughed, Dream swallowed and stuck his tongue out at George earning an eye roll from Dream, “Geez you roll your eyes a lot don’t you?” Dream said, “Only at you.” “How rude.” Dream said, in the most offended tone he could pull off.

“You are such a little kid.” George said. Dream chuckled, “So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to me and Sapnap’s room tomorrow night because Sapnap won’t be there.” “Oh yeah I would love to.” George smiled. “Great I’ll walk to your room and grab you at like, 9.” George nodded, he liked the idea of spending time with Dream. They had gotten very close over the little over a week George had been there. George would consider him a very close friend, and a crush. George opened his apple juice and took a drink before he felt a pair of arms swing around him and scare him in the process. Causing him to choke. He began coughing as Sapnap spoke, “Someone’s a bit jumpy huh?” Sapnap laughed, “well when you practically jump on him Sapnap.” Dream laughed. Sapnap took the seat in the left seat of Dream throwing his bag of chips and water onto the table. 

Soon everyone that was at the field began coming to the table and sitting down, everyone was chatting and just enjoying each other's company. While talking to Niki George looked over to Dream from across the table who was laughing with Sapnap and Tommy. George loved his smile, he thought it lit up a room. “Well well well, I think you have a little crush.” Niki said pushing George’s shoulder. George whipped his head, “Shh don’t say it so loud.” Niki laughed, “Ya know, he talks about you whenever you aren’t around asking where you are.” George smiled, “Really?” Niki nodded. “If i’m being honest everyone sitting at this table knows you two like each other. Sam and Punz even have a bet going on how fast you two will get together.” Niki laughed, George facepalmed, “Only them I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is kinda rushed but I wanted to get something out today! I got to watch one of Ponk's vods while writing do I am pretty happy! I hope you all are enjoying your days. Much love and stay safe!! <3


	13. Vanilla

Dream took a deep breathe in before knocking on George’s room door. Dream made his mental checklist that he had cleaned his room, taken a shower, and he had good breath. He looked down at his beaten up laced black vans as the door in front of him opened. When he looked up from his very unkempt shoes he was met with a very charming boy in the color that suit him well, blue.

“Hey George.” Dream smiled, “Hello.” George smiled back, “I will be out in a second I just have to grab my bag.” Dream nodded. He had asked Sapnap to stay in Punz and Red’s room for the night so he can’t get cock blocked for the 100th time, which also meant George could stay the night. 

George shut the door softly before running over to his bed and grabbing his backpack he had packed speaking he had nothing else to put his clothes in. Before rushing out he slipped on his white vans and opened the door for the second time before stepping out and shutting it. “Ready?” Dream asked, George nodded in response as they began to walk down the hallway. Dream’s head was racing a mile a minute as well as George’s. Both the boys were nervous about staying in the same room speaking they both liked each other. 

George wondered if they would do anything, by anything he meant to finally kiss. Or if he would end up just sleeping on the floor like he did at Jack’s sleep overs. Dream wondered if George would want to share the same bed as him or if George would want to sleep on the floor. Of course Dream took a mental note that he would give up his bed for George and sleep on the floor if needed but he was hoping that wouldn't happen.

Both the boys took a left at the hallway and were quickly meant with Dream’s room. Dream pushed the door open for George and held it open, “Thank you Dream.” Dream smiled in response to George, when George stepped into the room and was surprised on how clean it was, even Sapnap’s side was clean. “Oh wow it’s very clean.” “You say that like it’s shocking.” “Because it is.” Dream turned his head toward the short brown haired boy and gave a sour look which earned a big laugh from George. Dream ended up laughing his sour expression off. 

“Here let me get your bag.” Dream said finally exiting his laughing fit. Dream placed his hands on George’s shoulders and felt George tense up, “Hey you're ok.” Dream whispered reishingly to George as he felt his shoulders relax. Dream slipped George’s bag off his shoulders and threw it onto his bed with his right hand keeping his left hand on his shoulder. Dream placed his right hand back onto George’s shoulder as he moved them down his back to his sides, wrapping his arms around George’s waist and pulling him close to his body.

George froze in place, “Dream what are you doing?” George asked flustered, Dream didn’t respond instead he placed his head onto George’s shoulder and hugged him tighter. George felt chills run up his body, George took his hands that were once frozen to his sides and placed them onto Dream’s hands and rubbed them softly. 

Dream felt warm inside, Dream felt like he was at home. George felt safe, like he was at home as well.

Dream soon let go of George and trailed his right hand off George’s body as he walked away to his closet. George missed the feeling of Dream holding him already. “So,” George began, “What did you wanna do?” Dream opened his closet and gazed into the clothes he had. “Hm I’m not sure I didn't have much planned. I thought we could do whatever you thought sounded fun.” Dream grabbed what looked like a yellow hoodie to George but in reality it was Dream’s favorite green hoodie. 

He walked over to George and handed it to him before he jumped on his bed, “What’s this for? Did you want me to hang it up somewhere?” George asked, the room fell silent before Dream let out a loud wheeze. “What did I do now?” George asked, feeling the heat of his cheeks rise. “George I gave it to you to put it on! You were shaking when I hugged you!” George realized he was indeed cold, he was only in a blue t-shirt. But also had gotten the chills because he was expecting that from Dream.

“Oh, really? Are you sure.” George asked, earning another laugh from Dream. “Yes dummy! Just put it on.” Dream smiled. George’s whole face was now bright red out of embarrassment and the fact he was about to wear Dream’s hoodie. George slid the hoodie over his body and it fell to the middle of his thighs. 

The strong smell of vanilla and a campfire hit him. George melted into the smell of the hoodie as it made him feel relaxed, as if all the muscles in his body were loose. “You look adorable.” Dream said from his bed, his back leaning against his headboard. George looked up at Dream who had a light smile on his face. “Shut up you sound stupid.” “What?” Dream laughed, “I compliment you and I get told to shut up!” Dream laughed. George smiled before walking over to Dream’s bed, George took a deep breath in before crawling onto Dream's bed and laying on top of him and wrapping his arms that were wrapped in Dream’s green hoodie around him.

George didn’t know why he felt confident enough to do this, for all George knew Dream could push him off of him right now. But instead of being pushed George felt Dream’s hands wrap around George’s waist in the same place as a couple minutes ago when Dream hugged George and held him in place. George could hear Dream’s heart beat and could feel him breathing. George always reads moments like this in books, when the girl lays on the boys chest and falls asleep while hearing the boys heartbeat.

George always thought that would be so annoying, almost unbearable to listen to, but now that he was really listening to a heartbeat like this, he felt what the girls had always felt in his books, he felt loved. But George wondered, why did it always have to be a boy and a girl? Why not a girl and a girl or a boy and a boy. George wondered why the authors never thought that other people who aren’t straight can’t have moments like this. But it had finally clicked in George’s head. 

He is gay.

George chuckled, realizing he didn’t need Eret’s response to tell him because he knew. George didn’t need the validation of others to be comfortable with himself. “Hey Dream.” “Yes George?” “I think you're really cool.” Dream chuckled and brought his left hand up to George’s head and rubbed his hair, “I think you're pretty cool as well George.” “I’m glad.” George said as he rested his chin on Dream’s chest to be able to look into his hazel eyes.

George saw Dream’s freckles that ran all over his face and his blonde eyelashes that reminded him of the sun. Dream saw George’s chocolate brown eyes and hair, along with very light freckles that only ran over the bridge of his nose. Dream’s face heated up, realizing how close their faces really were. Dream’s eyes wandered to George’s pink lips that were forming a light smile. Dream grabbed George’s chin lightly and pulled him up, George got the memo and moved his body up with Dream’s hand. George was now sitting on Dream’s lap as Dream had his hand on his chin lightly. 

Dream began slowly moving George’s chin closer to his own face, “George…” “Yes Dream..?” George said looking at Dream’s lips. “Can I kiss you?” Dream asked, their lips only centimeters apart. George could feel the words run off Dream’s lips, George nodded quickly as Dream brought George’s face closer and before both of them knew it their lips finally touched. George felt fireworks go off in him as he put his hands onto Dream’s chest, Dream had one hand on George’s cheek while his other on George’s back rubbing up and down. Dream and George’s tongue moved in sync.

A breathless Dream pulled away from George’s lips as he saw the once pink shaded of George’s lips now a red shade. George’s face was piping hot, and Dream’s had a bright shade of red on his cheeks.

Dream went to open his mouth but George cut him off with another kiss. Dream kissed back with a smile fading into the kiss, happy he finally got to kiss George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very disappointed in this chapter, it's not as good as I wanted it to be. But whatever I'm so very sleep deprived so we will just roll with it. But I hope you all are staying safe and much love!! <3


	14. treat him good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: talks of drugs.

It had been almost two weeks since George and Dream kissed and everyone would say they were practically a couple, but George and Dream would deny every time someone asked if they were a thing. George happily read his book on the sidelines of the field. Today he was reading The Perks Of Being A Wallflower since he had finished The Outsiders once again. He enjoyed this book along with the movie that went along with the book. He liked the character Charlie, he thought he was very well written and you were practically able to feel his emotions through the book. Something he enjoyed a lot while reading.

“Hey George.” Tubbo’s spoke, “Yes Tubbo.” George said, taking his eyes off his book and turning his attention to the small brown haired boy. “How do you talk to someone you think is cute?” George smiled at Tubbo’s question, “Well who do you think is cute?” George smiled. “This blonde girl who is always in the craft house painting or making bracelets. She’s very pretty but I have never talked to her.” George smiled, “Well try talking to her about art, she seems to enjoy it so use that to your advantage.” Tubbo nodded, “Why’d you ask me?” George chuckled.

“Well because you and Dream.” George laughed, “We aren’t dating, he's just my close friend.” Tubbo rolled his eyes, “Sure George and I'm not dyslexic.” George smiled and shook his head. The truth was Dream and George weren’t dating but they both did like each other very much. George wouldn’t mind dating Dream, and he hoped Dream wouldn’t mind dating him. 

Coming to the football field became a daily thing for George, Dream always wanted to go and since all of his friends went to play as well he joined. George never actually played football, he thought he would get ran over like a bus if he did. So he sat on the sidelines and read or chatted with bad, tubbo, minx, ant, or niki. He enjoyed their company, he enjoyed bad’s a lot. He was a very kind person but knew how to take a joke even if he didn’t make them back. 

“Awh fuck you!” George heard a british voice yell out. George had an accent too but Tommy's accent was much more, harsh. “That was your fault not mine!” Sapnap yelled back, Tommy angrily stomped over to the sidelines with his knee bloody. George didn’t even want to know what happened, speaking it probably was Sapnap or Tommy playing too rough. “Bad! Can I have a bandaid?” Tommy said, finally making his way all the way to the sideline. “Uh Tommy I think your knee needs more than a band aid if i’m being honest.” Ant said, looking at the teens knee that was practically gushing blood. “Shut up Ant no one asked.” Tommy hissed. “I’m with Ant on this one, you need to get to the nurse.” Bad said, trying not to look at his knee since he hated the look of blood.

“I can go with you Tommy.” Tubbo smiled, “Ugh you're so clingy Tubbo…” Tommy began to walk off until he turned his head realizing Tubbo wasn't following, “Are you coming Tubbo?” Tommy asked, seeming worried that Tubbo really wasn’t going to join him. Tubbo let out a giggle as he got up and joged over to Tommy and they began walking to the gate. “Those two boys are something.” Niki said, braiding Minx’s hair. “They are like two completely different people, but yet they are like other halves.” Ant laughed. George thought of the two teens like salt and carmel, Tommy being bitter and Tubbo being sweet. But when the two are put together they unexpectedly are perfect.

George took his attention off the conversation of the group and back into his book, well until a large hand grabbed the book from his own hands. “Hey-” George began to snap before looking up and making eye contact with a very smiley Dream, “Hello pretty boy.” Dream said plopping onto the grass next to George. “Hello Dream,” George smiled. “Taking a break from playing?” “Yeah, only because Tommy basically doesn’t have a knee anymore so we are short a player.” George nodded, Dream laid his head on the shoulder of George, finally being able to relax after playing football for almost two hours straight.

“Tired?” George asked Dream, all Dream did was hum in response slowly shutting his eyes. George gently lifted up Dreams head and lowered his head to his lap, Dream’s body followed almost as if he was a ragdoll. Once George had his head on his lap he rubbed his head, Dream smiled slightly at this, he loved the feeling of having his head rubbed. It’s something his grandma always did when he stayed the night at her house.

George looked down at the side profile of Dream, his freckles laced his face beautifully as the honey collared sun hit them. His long blonde eyelashes curled more since they were shut. Dream was by far one of the most dazzling boys George has ever seen. He was muscular and tall, almost scary, but once you got to know him he was as sweet as honey. 

George didn’t know how such a loving boy got here, but like Dream said, he robbed that corner store for money because his family needed it. His heart was in the right place, but it had a horrible execution. “Are we having another bonfire tonight?” Minx’s accent laced the air catching George’s attention quickly. “We should, I haven’t drank whiskey in a week. I’m craving it.” Schlatt said. George didn’t know if he was mad, Jschlatt’s tone of voice was very angry all the time. “We could, I’ll just need to text my brother to get more drinks since you alcoholics drank it all.” Ant said, “What? Whiskey is Whiskey.” Schlatt said, taking a sip out of his water bottle.

“Well if we do I’m sure everyone will be there, not like half of you have anything better to do.” Bad laughed. “I’ll go, and I'm sure Dream will join too.” “Yeah he will wherever you are he is.” quackity chuckled. All George did was roll his eyes at Quackity not wanting to feed into his stupid jokes.

\---

“Well you are kind of a dick.” Sam said, laying on Sapnap’s bed tossing a bouncy ball up and down. “Oh shut up you tall piece of shit.” Dream smiled. Sam and Dream were going back and forth about what lord knows what. “Hey idiots Ant wanted you two to go help carry the drinks to the campfire. Stop bickering about who is the hottest because it's me and go!” Sapnap said, trying his best not to laugh at his serious tone. “We weren't even fighting about that,” Sam huffed, “and why us? We always do it.” “Oh I don’t know you two are some of the tallest and strongest people at this camp so go!” sapnap yelled laughing. “Whatever, George I’ll be right back. Just stay here with Sapnap and babysit him.” George laughed and nodded at Dream’s orders. 

Dream and Sam slid on their shoes and were quickly out the door to go help Ant. Sapnap, relieved to finally have his bed back, jumped onto his bed and laid on his back. Staring at the white ceiling. George sat on Dream’s bed fiddling with his fingers. George and Sapnap were friends but the two never really talked to each other. Only conversations that involved Dream being in them. 

“So…” Sapnap mumbled. George looked over at Sapnap. “How are things with you and Dream.” Sapnap asked, turning his head toward George. “We are good, we aren’t dating or anything, if that’s what you're getting at.” “Oh trust me I know, Dream already talks about you so much. He’d practically be screaming if you two were.” George smiled, George thought Dream was an idiot, a cute one though. “You and Dream seem to be really good friends.” “Yeah, I knew him before we both came here.” George was shocked. “Really?” George replied curiously. “Yeah, we have been best friends since like 6th grade.” Sapnap snickered. “Wait, why are you here? Like what charges do you have?” George asked. 

sapnap chuckled, “Lets see,” sapnap stuck his hand out in a fist then lifted one finger, “We have a felony for selling drugs,” sapnap stuck up another finger, “position of drugs as a minor,” Sapnap stook up another finger, “resisting arrest,” Lastly Sapnap stuck up another finger, “and last but certainly not least, arson.” Sapnap put his four fingers down and looked at George who looked like he had just seen a ghost. “W-what?” George stammered out in complete shock. Sapnap looked back at the ceiling, “Not a good time period from when I was 11-15.” Sapnap chuckled, “My family was really tight on money and we basically lived in the worst neighborhood, my dad lost his job and my mom couldn’t work because she has a disability. I have 2 younger siblings so it made it even harder for us.”

“I met this one guy who said he could help me get money, I took it in a heartbeat. I may have been 11 but I still wanted to do anything to help my parents because they deserved it. But little did 11 year old me know, I had to start selling hard drugs. I barely made shit looking back on it, only $100 a month. When I was 15 I was known for selling them, I became one of my boss's favorite workers because if someone didn’t pay me I’d hurt them. I hated doing it but it got my family more money. One night my boss gave me matches and gasoline and told me to go burn this guys house down.” sapnap paused for a second, taking a breath in. “I did it, I watched this poor guy who was most likely in the same situation house burn to ashes. Little did I know some old man across the street saw everything. When the cops came I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Lucky me I got tased and they searched me for anything I had cocaine on me in my back pocket from a recent deal. All I remember doing in the back of the cop car was sobbing and saying sorry to the officer,” 

“The last thing I wanted my parents to worry about was me going to jail. But instead the judge spared me and sent me here.” sapnap turned his head away from the white ceiling and to George who had a look of sadness over his face, “You ok?” sapnap asked, George nodded. “I’m sorry you had to go through all those things.” Sapnap shrugged, “You win some you lose some.” George’s face was softened, thinking about all the days Sapnap had to do this because of money. George’s family never had to worry about money. His mom was a CEO of a company and before his father passed he worked for a big tech company. “Wait so you knew dream during all of that?” George asked, “Yeah, he was an amazing person to have through it. Sometimes I’d go to his house late at night crying and he’d make me laugh and tell me everything will work out,” Sapnap smiled, “You know you are very lucky to have him, he’s a great person. Just please treat him just as good. He deserves it more than anyone.”

George smiled, “Well, I don’t know if we would ever date But if we do I promise to take the best care of him possible.” sapnap smiled knowing that his best friend really was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hello again guys! I hope you all are doing swell, I am doing quite good. I have a long break this week, 5 days to be exact. So I will most likely be writing through that whole break and try to get some good chapters out! Also side note I love it so much when people comment and I see people who have commented before, it just brings me a different kind of joy knowing people come back to read! well I am in my Spanish class so I probably should go, much love and stay safe <3 ! 
> 
> -Bee


	15. Gulit

George laid in his bed, the moon light shining through his window. All that could be heard were the sound of crickets outside and the faint sound of Sam breathing from his half of the room. George was having another restless night. This was unusual for him but recently it had become usual. He didn’t know what was causing him to stay up at such late hours of the night but he wasn’t the biggest fan of it. 

George rolled over onto his back and stared at the white ceiling he had gotten used to. His eyes heavy craving sleep he couldn’t get. All he had were his thoughts to keep him company. His thoughts were full of what he would do the next day, if he would go to the library and read, or even if he would hang out with Dream. He wondered if Jack, Alyssa, Ponk, and Eret were on the server messing around. He missed his four best friends a little more each day, but he was happy he had just as good friends here. George was also happy he had Dream.

Through the month and a half George had been at this camp he got the best bond with Dream, he thought of Dream as more than a best friend. I mean best friends don’t make out all the time right? George enjoyed the company of Dream, his light freckles getting darker through the days from the hot sun. Or how his eyes would light up when he saw George, that was George’s favorite thing he realized about Dream. When the boy talked about something he loved his eyes would light up. 

George knew that when he left the camp it would be hard, knowing a lot of his friends were going to be here for longer than him. This made George feel a type of feeling he hadn’t felt before, guilt. He felt guilty because his crime was just because he was trying to fix his friend's grade while other people were fighting to have money, something George never had to worry about. George went to a private school, lived in a gated community, and always had food in the fridge. While he could've been at home playing games with his friends Dream or Sapnap were trying their best to get money for their families. 

George didn’t like this new feeling he was getting, it made his skin feel hot and sticky. He felt more privileged. His mom could have easily paid for George’s fine for the crime he committed but his mom wanted him to know there are consequences for his actions, so she sent him here. George rubbed his hand on his face trying not to get too deep into a thought he knew he wouldn’t escape without shedding a few tears. 

George rolled onto his side facing the window next to him, and as he gazed out the window he felt his eyes close and his breathing become slower as he drifted off to sleep finally, not wanting to have his thoughts be his company anymore.

\---

George woke up to the sound of Sam shutting the door and walking in with a box and envelopes. “Hey sleeping beauty it’s mail day.” Sam said as he dropped the packages and envelopes onto George’s bed. “Package day?” George asked sitting up in his bed and seeing the two medium sized boxes along with what looked to be 5 envelopes on top. “Yeah it’s from friends and family.” George gazed at Sam's hand then night stand then bed. He saw he didn't have anything. “Hey where is your mail?” George asked, “Oh,” Sam chuckled, “My parents don’t send me anything and my friends aren't allowed to either. Guess I am a bad influence now huh.” Sam laughed, George could tell this upset Sam so George just let it go with a simple hum in response not wanting to further the sensitive topic. “But what did you get Mr. Popular?” Sam asked breaking the silence as he fell back onto his bed in his jeans and t-shirt. George grabbed the 5 envelopes off the two boxes, “Uh one from Jack, Eret, Alyssa, Ponk, and my mom.” George then looked at the boxes to see the bigger box being from his 4 friends and the smaller one being from his sister. “Well why don't you open the boxes first, I wanna see what’s in them.” Sam smiled, he was just as curious as George. “Alright.” 

George grabbed a pen from his desk and ripped it down the tape on the bigger box, dropping the pen then opening it to see brightly colored candy bags of Sour Patch Kids. Which were his favorite candy. He took out the 3 bags and put them next to him. Then he saw something that made him want to tear up, he pulled out the piece of fabric to show a blanket that had many photos of him and his friends on it. From 6th grade to just a couple months ago. George set the blanket on his lap gently then looked back into the box to see a minecraft stuffed cat just like his on the server. He pulled it out and smiled trying not to cry. “You got some good friends gogy.” George laughed and nodded, not getting mad at the annoying nickname just this once. 

He set the items aside and then opened his sister's gift with the same pen as before. When he opened it he saw his favorite blue hoodie he had left at home. He took it out then looked at the bottom of the box to see a bag of popcorn which was his favorite snack. He smiled and set both boxes on the floor. “I’ll open the notes later.” George said setting the notes on his nightstand. Sam nodded, “Well I’m going to the football field. Feel free to join.” Sam said, standing from his bed. “I’m probably just going to head to the library today and just relax.” Sam nodded as he slipped his shoes on. “See ya later gogy.” “Don’t call me that.”

\---

George sat in the quiet library reading a random book he had picked out just only 15 minutes ago. The library was empty today, not even the lady at the front desk was there today. He had the whole library to himself. It was peaceful, but he would like the company of Dream. George probably should have asked if he wanted to tag along.

George’s head traced back to his thoughts from last night of being privileged, he hoped his friends didn’t see him as more or greater. He felt guilt from opening his packages in front of Sam because his friends and family didn’t send him any, he felt guilt from not having to worry about money unlike Sapnap and Dream, he felt guilt because he never had to worry about anything with money involved. 

George felt his skin get the nasty sticky hot feeling, he hated this feeling. He felt even if he showered and scrubbed his skiing until it was red he would still have the nasty feeling on his skin. He thought that he was the nasty person.  
“Excuse me?” George practically jumped out of his seat when he heard the light feminie voice speak out, He looked up and was met with a girl with brown hair, fair skin, and in a purple dress with white flowers on it. “Y-yes?” George stammered, “Sorry to bother you but do you know where I can find the book called The Outsiders? I have been looking for it for a little.” George looked at the girl who had a smile on her face, one sweet like sugar and honey. “Oh yeah, I have read it a couple times. It’s my favorite book.” “Really? It’s mine too! I've been wanting to re-read it again.” “I've never met someone who enjoys the book.” George smiled standing up. Once he stood George almost towered over the pretty girl. He had to be at least half a foot taller than her. 

“Here let me show you.” George smiled, The girl hummed in response as George walked over to the coming of age section scanning the wall until his eyes fell on the dark book. He reached over and grabbed the book then handing it to the young lady, “Thank you so much..” “George, George Founders.” George smiled, sticking his hand out to the girl. “Maia Toon.” Maia took George’s hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you.” George said with a light smile. “Nice to meet you as well.” The two began to carry on talking, seeming to get along very well. “Wait why are you at the camp?” George asked, seeming to be the easiest question here to ask for a conversation starter. “I’m actually volunteering here for the summer. You?” She smiled, “I wish I was a volunteer,” George chuckled, “I’m here for hacking into FBI files.” Maia’s jaw dropped on the floor basically, as she began asking questions about why, how, when, and more. 

That was all until Dream walked into the library after Sam told him that’s where George would be.

Dream saw George talking to this pretty girl with a large smile plastered on his face, Dream didn’t like this. Not one bit. Dream walked over to the two teens as they were mid conversation that was filled with laughs. “It was so dumb! My friend Ponk-” George stopped talking when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and a kiss be planted on his cheek. He turned and met eyes with Dream. “Oh hey Dream.” “Hello, george.” The library fell quiet again, Dream gazing at Maia as she looked at her doc martens and George fiddling with his thumbs. “Who is this?” Dream asked in an unreadable tone, “Oh it’s Maia, I just met her. She is volunteering here.” Dream hummed in response to George, “Well, Maia.” Dream began tilting his head to the left, “If you don’t mind I wanted to spend some time with George.” 

“Oh no I don’t mind at all! I’ll be on my way.” Maia smiled nervously, “I'll catch you later George.” George nodded, “Bye Maia.” Maia waved bye as she walked to the front doors of the library and exited them, Dream watching carefully as she did so. When she was out the door George seemed to rip Dream’s arm off his shoulder, “What the hell was that?” his british accent spat. Dream shrugged, “She seemed to like you, a little too much.” George rolled his eyes, “Are you joking?” “George it isn’t a big deal.” George shook his head crossing his arms. “Come on don’t be mad at me,” George’s expression fell flat at Dream’s words. “Ok fine, I’m sorry I got mad. It was wrong of me. Now can we hang out pretty boy?” Dream asked, “Fine.” George said with a light smile. “There is my happy boy.” Dream said grabbing George’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the weird chapter this one is all over the place yikes. But I'm kind of upset, I had very detailed plans for some of the chapters backstories and small Easter eggs but I'm afraid that I most likely won't fit them in with the story! But you win some you lose some, I hope you all are well! Much love <3


	16. fights

George sat in his room as he read a book he had recently picked up at the library, happily flipping the pages of the book once he was finished reading them. George didn’t know where Sam went, when he woke up a little later than normal Sam was gone, no note or anything. So he thought he would just stay in today and catch up on his book. 

George hadn’t really gotten some alone time since he had been at this camp, he either was in his room with Sam or he was hanging out with his friends or Dream. George was quite surprised he hadn’t heard anything from Dream today but decided to shake it off, being just fine with having a peaceful day. George remembered the note his friends had written him and placed his book down next to him and reopened the already opened envelope of Jack’s note.

When he opened the note he was met with the sloppy handwriting of his friend Jack Manifold. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the handwriting that was worse than his 4 year old sisters, he began to read the note in his head slightly hearing Jack as he read,

Dear George,

Hello mate! It’s been a little hasn't it? I miss being able to play minecraft with you everyday like we normally did, I hope you miss it too. When we get back I say we play for 2 days straight on the smp, speaking of the smp I blew your house up. I will take the blame for this as I did lead a creeper towards it, but hey i’m not the one you should hate it should be Ponk! Hell he is the one who made you not be able to play minecraft with us! But don’t worry he doesn’t hear the end of us teasing him for his poor grade he made you change for only $20. 

Changing the topic Eret told me about this boy you met, Dre? Darry? I wasn’t paying too much attention, but i say if you like him go for it. You only live once, or you only go to a juvenile camp once!

With much hate, your pal,  
Jack Manifold. 

George smiled at the letter and shook his head. Jack was really a character, but he loved him like a brother. George never thought he would miss the annoying and joker, but maybe this camp was getting to his head. George put Jack’s letter back in the envelope and grabbed Ponk’s letter as he placed Jack’s down on the nightstand. He opened Ponk’s letter and saw his handwriting that was somewhat better then Jack’s but not by a lot,

Dear George

I am very sorry for making you get sent to that horrible camp! It’s probably filled with killers! I hope you can forgive me! I got you full netherite armor on the smp along with a trident, I feel horrible about it and let me tell you Jack’s jokes don’t help one bit! He’s a bit of a prick sometimes but we had to let him sit at our lunch table in 6th grade because he was new and Aylssa felt bad…

But moving on, I hope when you come back you don’t try and murder me for having you sent there. I hope all is well!!

Much love,  
Ponk.

George loved Ponk more than he could put into words, his caring personality and easy going heart made him the best person. Ponk wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly and George fondly remembers in 6th grade how another student killed a bug and he had to go home because he wouldn’t stop crying. George put Ponk’s letter back into the blue envelope Ponk and put it in and set it on the table about to grab Aylssa’s letter to read again as the sound of knocking at the door, but George wouldn’t even call it that. It was more of a harsh knock, like it was a life or death situation.

“One second! Geez…” George set Aylssa’s letter on his night stand as he walked to the door of his shared room and opened it to be met with sapnap who looked like he was in a pianc. “George!” “What?” “Put on your shoes now, Dream is in a fight!” Sapnap was then down the hall in a flash of light, George barely had time to process what sapnap had just said as he threw his slip on vans and jogged down the hallway. 

George began running down the hall finally realizing that Dream, his Dream, was in a fight. When he got to the two front doors of the room house he pushed them open as he began looking back and forth quickly trying to see where the littlest bit of action was. Until he heard a fant “fuck you!” be yelled from the left of him, George took off in that direction and quickly saw a group of people along with security guards. 

George pushed through the crowd to see Dream being held back by one of the guards along with another kid who George didn’t recognize. “Fuck you! Rot in hell you cunt!” Dream barked as he spat on the ground where the guy was. The security guard who was visibly shorter then Dream trying to hold him back wasn’t working, “I’m going to hell? You and your boyfriend are going to be the ones in hell!” The other kid spat harshly. This seemed to piss off Dream more than ever as he shoved passed the guard and punched the other kid square in the mouth.

The guard holding the other kid knew it was most likely best for him to let go to not be hit so that’s exactly what he did. Dream’s nose that was already dripping with blood was met with the fist of the other kid, Dream was running on pure adrenaline as the punch didn’t seem to phase him as he threw a fast and mean punch to the kids eye causing him to fall square on his back.

Dream took this chance and got on top of the kid and began hitting him. The guards tried pulling off dream but it wasn’t working. That's when George’s shaky legs walked closer to dream and grabbed his arm, Dream thought this was a guard and shoved George onto the ground fast and hard. And when George hit the ground everything went black. 

\---

“George?” George's eyes fluttered as his eyes were met with the blinding lights on the ceiling. He groaned in response to this as his head began pounding. “Oh thank god you're up!” George turned to the voice talking and was met with a bruised and cut up dream who had tears in his eyes with a small smile. “Dream? What happened? Why is your face so beat up?” George asked, seeming out of it still as he brought his hand up to Dream’s cheek. Dream took his hand off his face and held it, “I got into a fight and I pushed you on accident.”

“Why did you fight someone?” George sprung, seeming to remember now, “I uh..” Dream scratched the back of his neck, “well he started talking about us, in a bad way.” “what kind of way?” “Homophbic way.” 

“I’m going to hell? You and your boyfriend are going to be the ones in hell!”

The words echoed in George’s mind as he remembered even more about what happened before he blacked out. “sapnap tried to stop me but he couldn’t so he thought you would help but I just ended up hurting you.” dream’s voice cracked on the verge of tears, “Hey don’t cry it’s ok Dream!” George brightened both his hands up to Dream’s face and wiped his tears. “It’s not.. I’m supposed to protect you but I can't even do that.” Though Dream was a big guy and seemed intimidating, he was a big softy at heart and only his close friends knew this.

George placed a soft kiss onto dream’s lips, “You are ok my big softie. I know you didn’t mean to. Plus you won the fight didn’t you?” Dream smiled lightly. “You sound so dumb.” Dream smiled as George began to laugh. Dream loved how George could change his mood in matter of seconds, George was dream's light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messy chapter hours! Yuck I have sucked at writing recently but we won't talk about it yeah? I have been working on a little short story that is around 12 chapters, it will be a karlnap story and I really like it so far! It is only 3 chapters long so far but I am trying to speed run it so I can post the full story all at once! But anyway, much love and I hope you all are staying safe!! <3
> 
> -Bee


	17. Dream

“Give it back, Dream!” George was on his tippy toes trying to reach for the book Dream was holding up in the air. It had been a week since Dream had gotten into a fight and he had to do cleaning jobs as a punishment, he didn’t really mind though he always finished them before sunset. “What’s the magic word?” Dream smiled brightly, his left eye being shut from how hard he was smiling and how his black eye was still swollen. George groaned as he got off his tippy toes, “Please.” “There we go!” dream smiled as he gave George his book back planting a kiss on his forehead in the process. “Now I'm going to be late. You ass.” 

All Dream did was furrow his eyebrows in pure confusion, “where are you going?” Dream asked, as he leaned back onto the tree the boys stood under. “I’m hanging out with Maia at the library soon.” Dream made a sour look, “Why her?” “Because I enjoy hanging out with her?” George said, confused on why dream was pondering him with questions. Dream nodded his head. “Whatever.” Dream then threw himself up from leaning on the tree earning back his height as he walked away from George. George watched as Dream walked away, his hands shoved into the yellowish pockets of his hoodie.

George shook his head and decided he would talk to Dream later about Maia, not wanting to keep the sweet girl waiting any longer.

\---

George and Maia sat laughing in the library, George and her had been hanging out for around an hour and a half now which made George completely forget about the events that had taken place before he met up with Maia. George’s smile whipped off his face as he almost became straight faced. Maia picked up on this quickly wondering if she had said something or done something wrong. “Hey George you ok?” she asked softly, the tone of his voice making George feel calm.

“Yeah, just Dream. He got worked up about me coming here and I’m not sure why.” Maia nodded her head, “Well is there any reason for him to dislike me?” George shook his head, Dream had never had a conversation with Maia so he doesn’t know why he dislikes her so much.

“Well, maybe he is upset you aren’t hanging out with him but instead a girl.” “Why would he be upset about me hanging out with you?” Maia paused for a second trying to find the words to put in the sentence she was about to say, “Well,” she began strachting the back of her neck, “Are you Bi? Now I’m not asking in like a let’s date way-” George chuckled, “I know Maia, and no? I don’t think I am Bi, ever since I have liked Dream I haven't really felt attraction towards girls but yet I really never have.” Maia nodded, “Well does Dream now that you aren’t bi but gay?” It then clicked in George’s head.

George face palmed as he threw himself back in his chair, “God I really am an idiot huh.” Maia laughed, “No no you aren’t it was just a miscommunication george. But next time you see him you probably should tell him this.” She smiled. “I’ll make a mental note too. If he isn't throwing a hissy fit.” 

\---

George knocked on the door of Sapnap’s and Dream’s room. The sun had set a bit ago and George had not seen Dream all day other than at the tree. The door opened and was met with Sapnap. “Oh hey George, what’s up?” He asked, leaning against the door frame. “Uh is Dream here I need to talk to him.” Sapnap shook his head, “I don’t know where he is, I haven’t seen him since 5 when he came to change into sweatpants. But he didn’t say anything when I said hey.” George became worried, “Do you know where he could be?’ Sapnap shook his head in response.

“Shit, ok. Thanks Sapnap.” “Yeah no problem.” Sapnap shut the door and George walked down the room house, George had an idea on where Dream was. But he wasn’t 100% sure that’s where he was. George didn’t know Dream cared this much about him having Maia as a friend. But everyone thinks differently. 

George opened the room housing doors as the cold night hair bit his cheeks, he crossed his arms as he walked down the trails of the camp. The cold air filled his lungs realizing how his state was warm during the day and cold at night. Something he had to live with since he could remember. The camp was quiet, everyone was in their rooms since it was past curfew and you could only be walking around the room houses. But Dream apparently didn’t care about this rule.

George found the fence he had to jump over to get to their secret spot where the group hosts their infamous bonfires. George remembered when he first met Dream and how him and Sapnap jumped over this fence together. That night dream asked to go to the library with him and hang out, and that’s the day everything changed. Sure coming to this camp changed his life but the biggest change he has had at this camp was Dream. Dream was his biggest change so far. 

George started to climb the fence until his pant leg got caught and basically threw him over the fence scraping his knee in the process along with ripping two holes in his pants. He groan in pain and announced as he raised from the ground dusting off the dry dirt that got on him and began to walk again while feeling the sharp pain coming from his knee.

The walk to the bonfire circle was short and painful, George scanned around the area for Dream until he saw a yellowish colored blob coming from the opening that shows the lake and stars, the area he first sat down when he was invited. George walked over to the opening and saw Dream with his legs brought to his chest and arms warped around his legs along with his head resting on his knees.

“Dream, what the hell are you doing?” George snapped, Dream’s head spun to George and was met with George who had his arms crossed along with a bloody knee. “George why is your knee bleeding? Are you ok? I can give you the shirt under my hoodie to wrap-” “Dream!” George yelled, Dream’s eyes widened at George’s sudden outburst. “What the hell are you doing? It’s freezing and past curfew!” Dream stayed silent, “Well are you going to respond? I walked all the way out here to-” “I didn’t ask you to walk all the way out here.” Dream said bluntly. “Oh fuck off.” George hissed, Dream stayed quiet. Both the boys were quiet, George hugging himself for warmth as Dream sat on the ground.

“Why don’t you like her.” George said breaking the silence. “What?” “Maia. Why don’t you like her. Don’t lie to me either Dream.” It fell silent again, Dream thought on how to say this. “Because, she is a pretty girl and you're a pretty boy. Why wouldn’t you two be attracted to each other. I’m just some tool who is only good to look at.” George sat down next to Dream and sighed. “Dream I’m gay, not bi.” Dream turned his head to face George who was already glancing at Dream. “I’m sorry.” Dream said as he put his hands in his head. “It’s fine, it’s a miscommunication on my part. But do you really not trust me enough?” 

“I do, George. But trust hasn’t always been my strong suit you can ask Sapnap.” George stayed quiet. “So I am supposed to want a relationship with someone who will never trust me?” “What? No no I mean-” “Dream you don’t even trust me enough to tell me why you are really here.” George watched the color wash out of Dream’s face. “W-What are you talking about?” Dream nervously stammered. “I’m not stupid Dream! When I bring up what happened and why you are here Sapnap looks at me like I’m stupid and so does Bad!” George yelled as tears welled in his brown eyes. 

Dream stayed silent, “Really you aren’t going to say anything?” George now had tears streaming down his face. George stood up from where he was sitting and looked down at Dream who couldn’t make eye contact with George. George shook his head as he began walking away, not not before yelling, “I don’t even know your fucking name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the slow updates school is kicking my butt haha! But here is a chapter I might write something in the next couple days as well but no promises! Much love and stay safe!! 
> 
> -Bee


	18. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: this chapter talks about drugs and gore please be cautious!

George hadn’t spoken to Dream for over 5 months since the day they fought on the hill, their school sessions had begun and George realized maybe it was for the best that he wasn’t with Dream. He had gotten close with Sam and hung out around him, bad, quackity, skeppy, and tommy a lot. He also still hung out with Maia more, even sitting at her table at lunch from time to time. George had good grades and had still been sending letters back and forth to his friends and family, enjoying the little gifts they would send him. 

George was on his bed as he was studying for an up and coming test, it was a math test and math wasn’t his strong suit sadly so you could see how studying was going for him. The sun began to set George realizing he had wasted his whole day doing homework. The sky was turning a light pink showing the sun was setting. While George was taking in how nice the pink color of the sky really was, Sam seemed to have bursted through the door of their shared room making George jump.

“Sam what the hell-'' George began before Sam cut him off, “George listen I am having a girl come over I need you to leave.” George’s face went straight, “This is my room too.” George said, “Dude don’t cock block!” Sam whined, sliding down the door frame dramatically. “I'm not cock blocking, it's almost dark and I’m tired!” Sam groaned, “Listen I owe you one, and just like go watch the sunset by the groups camp fire spot and read a dumb book.” George sighed realizing he wasn’t gonna win this fight, not this time. “Whatever, don’t do anything on my side of the room.” George stood from his bed and grabbed the jacket he kept on the end of his bed during the day and threw it on. 

“Thank you! You can come back around like 10.” While George was grabbing his book he looked at his watch seeing it was 6:10. “Sam it’s only 6:10 i’m not staying out there that long alone-” “Just go!” Sam said, moving out of the doorway. George rolled his eyes, “Dick face.” George mumbled walking past Sam and out the door. 

George walked out of the front doors of the room house in a not-so-good mood all because of how Sam didn’t wanna be cock blocked in their shared room. The air seemed to get colder by the days where the camp was. The leaves off the trees were gone and the sky cloudy, though it was early december the area George lived in never got snow. It was only ever freezing and nothing more. George began the walk to the fence he would have to hop to get to the hill. Mentally cursing out Sam for sending him out there.

George looked back up to the sky seeing it was more pink from when he left, he knew the sunset would be really nice tonight so maybe he wouldn’t be so mad at Sam. George realized it was 6:21 and that meant curfew was in 9 minutes since their school session had started. George huffed out a breath of air as the cold air combined with it making it a cloud of smoke, this made him remember how Jack would act like he was smoking at the bus stop and actually almost got him and himself in trouble by a officer driving by because he was so good at acting like he was smoking. He was most likely so good at acting like it because he often smoked weed.

George huffed as he arrived at the fence, it wasn’t too far away from the room house but yet he hated the walk in the colder days. George held a firm grasp on his book not wanting to drop it as he hopped over the fence. He sighed loudly as he placed his food in the hole of the fence and threw himself up and jumped onto the other side landing perfectly on the ground. He had gotten better at hopping fences while he was here, he knew Jack would love this speaking now that when they got caught in someone's backyard he wouldn’t have to help him jump over. 

George walked to the fire pit as it had grey ashes in it and around it, remembering the fun nights he had here with his friends and Dream. But he immediately snapped himself out of the thought of Dream, not wanting to think about what he thought of as a liar anymore. His head turned away from the sight of the fire pit and to the cliff area where he always sat but in the opening of the trees he saw a yellow- or green- hoodie sitting on the ledge. George’s heart dropped, he knew that hoodie from anywhere. It was like a sight for sore eyes to George, it was Dream’s hoodie. George didn’t want to speak to him, he hadn't in 4 months so what was the point now? He would be leaving the camp in a month so it didn’t even matter. He wouldn’t have to worry about Dream when he was out of here and that’s all George cared about. 

George quietly turned but in the process stepping onto a branch earning a loud snap. George, mentally punched himself in the face as he heard a voice speak up. “George?” George turned his body to face Dream, when he made eye contact with Dream his eyes looked droopy; tired almost like how his mothers looked when his father died. His skin pale; George guessed this was from not playing football because it was far too cold. George waved, not wanting to speak to Dream hopping Dream would just wave him off and George would find a new spot to read. 

“What are you doing here?” Dream asked, George realizing he now had to respond to Dream because though he thought he was a liar he didn’t want to be rude. His mother taught him better than that. “I came to read,” George stated firmly. “Why are you here?” Dream looked at George picking up his tone of voice, “I came to watch the sunset. Sapnap needed me out of the room for a bit so I just came down here.” George nodded, the silence ate both them up. The tension was harsh and loud. If George were to open his mouth and scream at the top of his lungs the silence still would be louder then he ever would be. 

“You can sit next to me, or I can move. I know you like reading here.” George nodded. George walked over to the cliff wishing he had the balls to Dream to leave the area. But instead he sat down as far away from Dream as possible. George opened his book and began reading from the pages of the text. Dreams gaze glued to the sunset in front of him. The sky painted a gorgeous picture over the lake. 

The silence ate them both up still, though George was reading he really wasn’t. His thoughts only lingered about the boy next to him why he lied, what he hid, and why did he not make an effort to fix anything. Dream thinking about how to fix things and why he lied. The truth was after George cut ties with Dream he became depressed, mopping around his room, not leaving his room, skipping lunch, not joining the bonfires they had but instead having sapnap bring him back alcohol. Not only was his time at the camp slowly running out but he had lost George, the only thing lacing his mind from the past few days being thoughts that mentally beat Dream up. The teen never seemed to open up to anyone and if he did it was hard for him, his past lingering his mind hating himself for everything he had done. He just didn’t want George to know, and see him as the real criminal he was. 

George shut his book, not being able to focus on it anyways, instead he looked at the sunset in front of him realizing how gorgeous it truly was. His father always said that angels painted the sky for moments that deserved to be beautiful, but right now he was telling himself this moment was far from beautiful. It didn't deserve to have the sky painted. “George.” Dream spoke, George turned his head towards the boy. “I’m sorry.” Dream said, putting his face into his hands. “It’s fine.” “No it’s not, I lied to you and lost you. Over some silly bullshit I can’t make myself expect.” Dream took his face out of his hands and kept his gaze on the sky not wanting to look at George. 

“What do you mean?” George asked, looking at the blonde boy even though he wasn’t looking back. The lake and the air mixed together making a fresh water smell that filled the sky. “I mean I’m sorry I lied about why I was here, I’m sorry I got jealous, I’m sorry for being an idiot and not treating you how you deserved to be treated.” Dream now turned his head to face George, George’s face illuminated by the pink sky. It brought out George’s eyes, making them shine a honeycomb color. George stayed quiet, he was for a loss of words. “I should've told you but I was just so scared to lose you for something I did in my past. I didn’t want to lose someone again.” George parted his lips and looked into the eyes of the teary eyed freckled boy in front of him. “Dream, what happened?” dream bit his lip and turned away. 

“I grew up on the south side of downtown,” George knew this place, He was never allowed to go unless he had supervision with him. The south side was the most dangerous part of their city, George only knew a bit speaking he lived in the north side or in better terms the rich part. “When I was 11 I got into a gang that sold drugs, my family needed the money. My mom left without a trace one day and I was left with my sister and dad who was abusive and a druggy. My dad didn’t work so I forced myself to find something to do, and the only thing I could find that paid good was selling drugs. I met sapnap during that time. We both were selling drugs for money, two fucking kids selling drugs.” Dreams voice choked trying not to cry. 

When George was 11 he was playing dolls with his little sister and running around his neighborhood with Eret, but while he had his happy childhood Dream was suffering economically and what George had to guess mentally as well. “By the age of 13 all I knew was selling drugs and playing football, I was great at football I like to think I still am. But my grades kept me from playing and never experiencing what it was like to be on the field. So I stopped going to school as a whole. I knew I would barely pass high school not to mention I wouldn’t be able to play football.” Dream sighed, “Then when I was 14 I tried LSD for my first time and quickly got addicted. It made me feel something I had never felt before and it was the feeling of joy and freedom. My sister always said I’d become my dad and I always scolded her for saying that but I knew she was right, I would just end up becoming a high school LSD addicted drop out.” 

“When I was 15 I kept doing LSD even more heavily than before sapnap said he thought I was a different person from this, I was depressed, I had horrible mood swings, and extreme fears of dump things which were effects from taking it. My sister started taking away any LSD i’d bring home and crushed it with a hammer then threw it away. I could never get mad at her for doing this, she was dealing with an abusive father and drug addicted brother. She had a lot going on. I still don’t forgive myself for letting her see me like that.” George’s hands squeezed his thighs. He never knew people on the south side had it this bad, his mother never went into detail about it and now he understood why; it’s because she didn’t want her son feeling guilty for having a good life.

But now all George could feel was guilt, the nasty sticky feeling of having something more than someone laced his body, he hated it. He wasn’t better than anyone, but what if others thought that? “But one night my dad was angry, probably from withdrawals of whatever he hadn’t taken that night, and was violent. More violent than normal, he usually would hit us, push us, even spit on us but that night he threw my sister into the wall and punched her. He would always slap us and I’d stop him from hitting my sister but he threw her and was punching her. His own fucking daughter, the girl he is supposed to tell her boys have cooties and threaten boys when it came between himand her but instead he was punching her.” Dream pushed for a second, the night flashing before his eyes like a movie, the night he remembers so well even though it was two years ago.

“I didn’t know what to do, everything was happening so fast, I couldn’t let him hit her like that so I took his pocket knife off the coffee table and I-” Dream stopped himself and covered his mouth, he looked like he was going to vomit. George moved closer to Dream and placed his hand on his back rubbing his thumb in a circle motion trying to relax him. “I-I stabbed him in the back 3 times.” Dream spoke, tears streaming down his face. George stiffened, he knew Dream wasn’t a killer. Dream was only 15 at that time, he wanted to protect his sister and make sure she was ok, she was the only thing he had. “My sister screamed as my dad's blood spoked in his shirt and my hands and he fell to the floor. She called the cops while blood from her head and trying to supress the cuts on my dad's back covered her. Even though she hated my dad she didn’t want him to die.” Dream huffed in a sharp breath of air, 

“I almost killed him, he was on his death bed basically for weeks. I got charged with attempted murder because why would they bealive some dumb kid on the south side telling them it was self defence, the cops found LDS in my system from thr night before then realized I was selling drugs and got charged with taking drugs as a minor, selling drugs, and arson from a past crime i commited with sapnap.” 

Dream began sobbing, George pulled him into a hug and Dream hugged back. “Your okay Dream, I got you.” George had never seen Dream so vulnerable, he always had his famous cocky grin on his face and loud personality. George rubbed Dream’s back as he cried into his shoulder holding onto George like his life dependent on it. “Dream, I wouldn’t have viewed you any different. I care about you that’s why.” “I was just so scared, I was so drawn to you when I first saw you that night. I knew I couldn’t lose you George.” George’s heart softened more than before, he didn’t know how much Dream had cared. George pulled away from the hug and saw Dream’s teary eyed face. Taking both his thumbs he wiped off the tears of the freckled boy's face and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I would never view you for your past, I’d view you for you know Dream.” Dream smiled softly, “I’m so sorry George.” “It’s ok Dream, I forgive you.” George spoke softly. Dream moved his position and laid his head on the shoulder of George, George rested his head on top of Dream’s as they both looked out to the sunset that had deeper brighter colors than before. 

“I leave in a month.” George said, breaking the first peaceful silence they had since he came here. Dream sighed, “I know, Sam told me.” ‘When are you leaving?” “In three months.” “Hey, that's not too long! We will see each other in no time.” “No, I have a court date the day after I leave. It’s to see if I go to jail or not for my crimes since they are more serious. I’m not planning on winning the case, I’m a boy from the southside who had drugs in his system from the previous night and stabbed his father.” George paused. “My mom's friend is the best lawyer in the downtown area, i’m sure if I asked kindly she’d help.” “That’s too much George, it’s fine-” “no, Dream. I’m asking, you don't deserve to be in jail. You deserve to live a happy normal life just like everyone. You and your sister.” Dream smiled. Taking in how much George cared about him as he breathed in the fresh air.

“Clay.” Dream said, “Huh?” George asked confused, “My name, you said you didn’t even know my name. It’s Clay, Clay Taken.” George smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Clay Taken, I’m George Founders.” ‘It’s nice to finally meet you George.” Dream smiled, The sunset was setting faster now. The beautiful sky fading into a dark rusty orange.

“George?” Clay said, keeping his gaze on the sunset in front of him.

“Yes Clay?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

George‘s breath hitched, everything he had ever done with Clay- or Dream- flashing in front of his eyes, from them at the library, their first kiss, when they first met, Dream fighting someone over George, even their fight. George realized it too, the words of Clay sinking deeper into the thoughts of his mind.

“I think I am in love with you too Clay.” George spoke, keeping his gaze on the bright sunset as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah what a long chapter haha! this book is being wrapped up (finally) Only two more chapters! Sorry about the late uploads again school is hard, but I hope school is well for you all! Also I made a short story (one chapter) called Minecraft Manhunt! It's DNF so if you like that (Which I guess you do because you are reading this book haha) go check it out! Anyways, I hope you all are staying safe and much love!!


	19. goodbye, clay

George shoved his last shirt in his duffle bag that had been under his bed for 8 months. Today he was leaving at 2:30pm. He was ecstatic, all George wanted to do was lay in his queen sized bed- the one at the camp was a twin- and see his sister, mom, and friends. Though he couldn’t lie he was going to miss the friends he made here, he was going to miss Clay the most. Clay had 2 more months at the camp then he had a court date for his crimes, but George promised himself he would talk to his mom's friend until her ears bleed from the question.

“I can’t believe you're leaving, it seems like just yesterday you got here and were the most awkward kid here.” Sam said, “Hey I wasn’t that awkward!” George said, defending himself and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. “Sure…” Sam chuckled. When George moved out of the way of his old bed to grab a box off the floor, Sam saw the empty bed, no blue sheets and blue comforter, no books on the nightstand or bottle of water, not even George’s winter jacket. It finally hit Sam that someone he would call his best friend was leaving today. His body felt uncomfortable with everything, even though he was on his bed. George turned when he had his box in his arms seeing the uncomfortable look on Sam’s face.

“Sam? Are you alright? You look a bit sick.” George asked, “I just don’t want you to leave.” Sam said with a light smile trying not to make himself look stupid. George’s face softened as a small smile spread across his lips, he walked over to Sam’s bed and sat down next to him. “I promise to write you and send you gifts, Sam. Though I won’t be here anymore I’ll always be your friend.” Sam smiled at George’s words. “I have had a lot of roommates here, but you've been my favorite George.” “Don’t make me cry Sam.” George laughed, “Here we better get going, my mom will be here soon to grab me.” “Does she have to?” Sam groaned, “Yes, I want to sleep in my queen sized bed.” “Whatever.” Sam said standing up, Sam took George’s duffle bag off his shoulder and threw it around his own.

“God I hate how tall you are.” George said, looking straight up at Sam. Earning a cheerful laugh from Sam.

\---

George walked down the path way to the front office Sam by his side holding his bag. George was taking in all the things around him that he had experienced at the camp, the tree him and Niki would sit under and chat, the football field where he spent most of his hot summer days, the arts and crafts house where he would make art projects with Tubbo, and the library the place him and Clay would always go and hang out at. Though George wanted to leave, he didn’t at the same time. He wanted to say with his large group of friends he had made over the 8 months being here. He wanted to be able to have bonfires with them and even just eat lunch with them.

“Sam where is everyone else?” George asked, he wanted to see his other friends before he had to leave them. But more importantly he wanted to see Clay. “Not sure, I think they all have to do chores today.” Sam spoke, “Oh.” George felt his mood sink even more, not only was he leaving but now he couldn’t even say goodbye to anyone but Sam because they all were too busy. “Do you think they will come say bye?” George asked, turning his head and looking up at Sam. Sam shrugged, “Not sure, but if I had to guess I’d guess that they weren’t going to chores take up a lot of time. I’m sorry George.” Sam looked down at George to see tears welding in his eyes. “Oh no it’s cool I’ll just make sure to write them.” Sam felt his heart shatter. “Ugh I don’t wanna see you sad! They are all waiting at the front of the camp for you to say bye!” Sam blurted, “I wasn’t supposed to say because they wanted to surprise you but now I just feel bad, they should have had Sapnap some help you carry your things. He doesn’t have a heart.” Sam groaned. George felt the tears in his eyes wash away as he let out a laugh.

“Sam you have a heart of gold, you should stay gold.” George smiled, his favorite quote from his favorite book being used in his sentence. “Stay gold, yeah. Yeah I'll stay gold. Just for you George.” Sam smiled, George loved Sam like a brother. Sam told him over the break that his father left him and his family when he was young, he had 0 brothers and was the middle child out of two older sisters and two younger twin sisters. He was raised by all girls so he had a big heart and soft spot for everyone and everything. He said when he blew up his shed and set his neighbors house on fire he cried a lot and his older sisters had to comfort him. He never thought crying was weak because that’s what his sisters always told him.

The two arrived at the front doors of the office where they walked in. “Hello you two!” The woman spoke, “Hello Mrs. LDS.” Sam spoke softly, “Ah how is my favorite 6’7 boy doing?” She asked kindly, her light pink hair getting in her face. “Not too well sadly, my best friend- I mean George is leaving today.” “Aw I heard he was leaving. Let me go grab your papers to sign George. I printed them out just before you came in.” The lady walked into the back room they had and quickly came back out with two papers, a pen, and a file. She set the papers and pen down in front of George and opened her file quickly scanning the paper before grabbing a stamp. “What a smart cookie, hacking? I haven’t heard that one and I have been here for 9 years!”

George chuckled, “Yeah, long story.” He said. “Well if you go out those two doors on the left you will be out in the front! Then when you are done saying your goodbyes you can walk to the parking lot and find your parents car! Stay safe George. Camp Hideaway will miss you!” “Thank you.” George smiled, him and Sam walked to the left of the counter and out the two doors. The cold air hitting their faces. George turned his head to the right and saw all his friends he had made standing there smiles on their faces. “Guys?” George smiled, “Gogy!” Quackity yelled back jogging up to him. Karl and Sapnap soon following. George sat the box down he had in his hands and hugged Quackity. “Woah what’s this?” Quackity laughed, he hugged George back. Subpoena and Karl making it a group hug. “I never expected a hug from you George, always telling me to shut up.” Quackity laughed, “I was only kidding, you are a great friend.” Quackity smiled in the hug and pulled away the boys separating from the hug. 

“Well do we not get a good bye?” karl laughed, “Yeah yeah,” George rolled his eyes playfully. “Thank you Karl, for being a good friend and a good basically double date friend.” Karl giggled at George’s words and gave him a short hug. George turned to Sapnap to see a dumb grin plastered on his face, “Well gogy I think out of everyone here I deserve the biggest thank you.” George’s face dropped to a straight face, “Thank you sapnap for being a, friend.” “Rude much?” Sapnap laughed, George dropped his act and laughed with him. “Ok move it you muffins you are taking too long!” Bad said pushing Sapnap away, Skeppy, ant, punz, and red stood with him. “Goodbye George, make sure to write to me. I hope you enjoy going home.” Bad spoke softly giving George a big hug. “Thank you for being one of the best volunteers bad.” All Bad did was smile, George said his byes to red, ant, punz, and skeppy. Not being too close with them so he didn’t speak to them long. 

“George, my man!” Tommy yelled, “Ugh the child.” George groaned jokingly. “Shut up Gogy.” Tommy said with a smile. “I will not be giving you a hug because that isn’t manly.” Tommy spoke proudly, crossing his arms. “He really said back at our room that he isn’t hugging you so he doesn’t cry.” Tubbo spoke. “Tubbo shut up! You are so clingy and annoying!” Tubbo stood there still as Tommy let out all his anger on him, “Tommy shut up jesus.” Wilbur said, shoving Tommy’s head out of his way making room for him, niki, jschlatt, and minx. “We will miss you George, I hope you don’t hack into any more secret files in the process.” Wilbur laughed, “I will miss you George, please write me a letter or two.” Niki smiled, giving him a hug. “I will, I promise.” Minx faked gagged, “Just say goodbye geez.” She growled, “don’t lie Minx you’ll miss me.” George smiled, “Sure…” George turned to Jschlatt, Jschlatt only simply gave a small salute and light smile. 

Callahan shoved through the two girls and two boys making himself known once again. “Did I just get pushed by a fucking mute?” Jschlatt said angrily. Callahan start-ed at George and George stared back. All George was waiting for was a simple hand movement to tell him bye but instead George was hugged tightly by Callahan. George chuckled, “Well goodbye to you to Callahan.” The two hugged for a bit longer until Callahan pulled away and gave him a light smile. George thought he had said goodbye to everyone until he looked up and saw the boy he had grown to love wearing his favorite hoodie. George dropped his backpack on his back and walked towards Dream giving him a large hug. 

“Hi george.” Dream said softly, hugging George back and rubbing his back. “I’ll miss you.” George said, “I’ll miss you too George.” “I’ll write to you everyday and make sure to call me on call days.” George said into Dream’s chest. “I’ll make sure George.” George pulled away from the hug and had tears running down his cheeks. “George, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Dream said, his words choking from himself holding back tears. “I’m gonna miss you so much Dream, you don’t even know.” “I do know, because I’m gonna miss you just as much, if not even more.” Dream put his hands on George’s face as whipped his tears away with his thumbs. 

“I’ll see you again, George. I promise you.” “I better.” George chuckled. George hugged Dream again as he whispered; “I love you Clay.” “I love you too George.”

The two boys pulled away from the hug and as George went to step back to say his final goodbyes, Clay grabbed George’s face and planted a kiss on them. A sweet kiss, almost as sweet as pie. When Clay pulled away he saw George staring at him, a small smile forming between his lips. “Bye George, I’ll see you soon. My love.” “Goodbye Clay, I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I thought I'd post this even though its shorter then I'd like. But I thought I'd jam the second half of this chapter into the last chapter! Just to tie it all together! But school is still kicking my but but I got some stress reducing crystals! I hope you all are doing good, I am sending love your way! Much love and stay safe!


	20. Books

George’s hands ran over his keyboard as he typed the last sentence of his page. He threw himself back in his desk chair and started at the monitor in front of him that lit off a bright white screen, his mother always got on him for not wearing glasses when he stared at his computer screen for so long but he never cared too much about his eye vision speaking he was already color blind. George could feel the eye bags forming under his eyes as he stared at the screen. His hard work he had put months into was finally complete, the thing that kept him up for nights straight and the thing that made him stress the most was finally complete. He had finally finished the book on his life. 

He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his eyes, realizing it was most likely 12am. This was surprising not the latest he had stayed up working on this book. His office room dark only being lit up from the screen of his monitor and whatever moonlight came in through the big windows. Many books plastered on the walls of his office; some were his own books. George was one of the top authors in all of america. His love for reading as a teen and kid really paid off when he wrote his first book which was heavily inspired by his favorite still to this day; The Outsiders. 

George was pulled out of his thoughts as the door to his office seemed to open, the light from the hallway lighting up the room. “Geez George, are you trying to hibernate or something. It's pitch black in here.” The man of George’s dreams spoke, the one and only Clay Taken. “Oh shut up Clay.” George snickered. Clay smiled as he walked into the office further, “Why are you up so late?” George asked, yawning mid way into the sentence. “I could ask you the same thing, but I already know it’s for your book.” Clay smiled. “But I was waiting for you to come to bed, it’s cold in there without you.” “Well aren’t you just the charmer.” George smiled. 

“I guess you could say that.” Clay walked behind George’s desk and put his hand on George’s chair and looked at the monitor. “Wait, are you done?” Clay asked, turning his head to the brown haired boy. George nodded proudly, “That’s my worker boy, I’m proud of you.” Clay planted a kiss on George’s cheek. “I’m gonna print it and take it to the company tomorrow, or maybe the day after tomorrow I’m tired.” George laughed, “Well I say you take it the day after, I don’t have practice tomorrow so I was thinking we go to your favorite restaurant.” Clay smiled, “That would be amazing.” ‘Great, I’ll make a reservation.” “sounds good handsome.” George smiled softly.

“I’m going to our room, I expect to see you there.” Clay smiled, as he backed away from George's desk and closer to the door. “Alright dumbass.” “Rude much?” George laughed at Clay’s response as he walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind him. George sat up in his chair and clicked the print button on his doc, the story had 276 pages. He mumbled to himself about how he would need to buy new ink for the printer after this and began printing the pages. George sat back in his chair and realized how lucky he was. Even though he was just a kid who moved from England to America and whose father had passed and a couple years later was sent to a camp for hacking into FBI files.

He truly didn’t realize how much that camp had changed his life, putting a whole new perspective on the way he thought. He made new life long friends; some of them he still knows to this day and meeting the love of his life. If George had never met Clay he knew he wouldn’t be as lucky as he was today. Clay is the person who pushed him to publish his first book and even begin writing one. Clay always believed in George and George always believed in Clay. The day Clay had his trial in court was the first time George had seen him since he left camp the way that Clay had handcuffs on in his suit and the look of fear written on his face still stays with George to this day, he always wished that nothing like that would ever happen to him again.

The way his little sister cried the whole time, the first time George had ever seen her as well. Her blonde hair and freckles just like Clay’s complemented the lavender dress she wore. His father on the other hand was in a wheelchair in a suit, he still couldn’t walk after Clay stabbed him 3 years ago on that day. George had convinced his mothers friend to be Clay’s lawyer, she thought the case was interesting to say the least; how the cops still took Clay into custody even after his sister's statement on that night. Clay would every so often turn his head to George, George remembered the navy blue button up and kaches he wore that day. The way Clay pointed to his shirt and smiled, knowing George loved every shade of blue.

The whole case George remembered the way the judge asked Clay’s father questions. Evening once saying he hated Clay, with his whole heart. It didn’t look like those words affected Clay; maybe the feeling was mutual. Clay’s lawyer held good points on why Clay was innocent. She was doing her job amazingly, she wasn’t the best lawyer in all of downtown for nothing. When the judge made up his mind all George could do was cry, hearing the sentence; “Defented Clay Taken is not guilty of the charges Attempted Murder, Possestion of drugs, Underage ussage of drugs, Arson, and Assult. This court is adjourned.” George was ordered to stand and exit the room where he stood outside of the courtroom and when Clay came out he hugged him.

Both the young boys were overjoyed, Clay was happy he didn’t have to serve real prison time. George remembered that day just like yesterday even though it was almost 10 years ago. The two boys were now married and had their dream jobs, George was a writer and Clay was able to join the NFL. George only remembered the day he was told he was being drafted, he didn’t even attend college but yet he had gone to one try out and was wanted into the NFL. George cheered him on the whole time no matter if it was on field or off field. 

George’s old friends from Camp Hideaway seemed to live out a just as great life. Wilbur became a world known singer, Sapnap became a video game developer and made a very popular game called “Pandas and Fire.” George had no idea what it was about but he was still proud, Sam became a worker at NASA working on rockets and many other things, all of George’s friends were successful, making his point that you really can turn your life around.

George knew he had lived his best life, he had everything he could ever want in life. A loving husband, his dream job, and good friends. George grabbed the stack of papers and put a paperclip on them. It held the papers together as he threw them onto his desk. He shut his monitor off and began walking out of his office, He turned and looked at the stack of paper once more that had his life story in it. He smiled lightly before opening the door to the office and walking out, shutting it softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a wrap on my first finished ao3 story! This is very exciting to me even though the ending is short, but I like my stories short and sweet. if you have any questions on what some characters went to the camp for or what they do now I have it all written down and will be happy to respond to any questions you all have! I love you all so much and thank you so much for reading this story and supporting me! Much love and stay safe.
> 
> -Bee <3


End file.
